Timeless Snowflakes
by Apocalyptic General
Summary: Sequel to my first fanfic, "Fire & Ice, Life & Death" or F.I.L.D for short. They say that you can change the future for better or for worse, this applies to the heroes of Anredelle when a murder happens and what they knew of the world goes away.
1. Reunion and Betrayal, part 1

**A/N, this is the sequel that no-one told me if there should be. F.I.L.D. was fun to write but this should be better seeing how I had practice at writing a full story. Let the story begin.**

Chapter 1: Reunion and Betrayal, part 1

It had been six years since the end of Death Storm and Wrath and Arendelle was at piece for years now. The royal family was preparing for the sixth anniversary of victory. During the first year, Elsa mysteriously had a daughter who inherited her mother's ability.

Elsa prepared for an important meeting when a young, female demon walked up to her.

"Queen Elsa, I just got a message from King Ticf, he said that in one Earth day, he will arrive in Arendelle with his family and two demon guards" the demon informed the queen in her loveable attitude.

"Thank you Moon, I shall prepare a welcome of friends for Ticf and who ever is with him" Elsa thanked the demon.

"Do you want to know who he shall be bringing" the demon asked her queen.

"Yes, but after this meeting" Elsa ordered.

"Will do, I will find you in the next half hour I assume" the demon asked.

"Exactly" Elsa answered, walking off to the council room.

The meeting was on what Arendelle was going to do for the celebration of victory on the Earth/Hell war. The council asked if any special guest will be arriving for the celebration. Elsa answered with Ticf and his family shall come and he will bring two guards of his own. She also answered with that Rapunzel and Eugene shall come as well. The council ordered servants to prepare rooms for their expected guest. When the council ended, Elsa stayed rubbing her forehead over how tiring it was. Moon entered round about two minutes later.

"Your majesty" the demon bowed.

"Could you please, just call me Elsa" Elsa said, frustrated with the day.

"Sorry Elsa, but would you like to know who shall be coming with King Ticf" Moon asked, looking Elsa in the eye.

"Please tell me, so I know if I should order for more rooms prepared or less" Elsa answered, slightly happy.

"Will do. Ticf shall be arriving with his son, Prince Syo (pronounced Sa-yo), his brother, Prince Greed and his son, Prince Firl (pronounced F-earl) and the demon guards, Grogd and Fyil" Moon sternly explained to Elsa.

"We got the numbers correct then, lucky aye" Elsa said, rubbing the scar over her shoulder from Pride's attack six years ago.

"Yes, it is lucky that you got it correct. Elsa may I ask, who was it who attacked you six years ago and left that scar" Moon replied.

"Oh... Ummmm... It was Pride, I think" Elsa answered.

"Okay, I will send a message for Ticf to bring something then" Moon said beginning to walk away.

"Why" Elsa asked, worried that something could be wrong.

"Something called Pride's poison third stage" Moon explained, getting engulfed by flames.

"Wait, what was that about a third stage" Elsa asked, just a little too late.

Just after she said this, Olaf came running into the room, being chased by Haley and Elsa's daughter, Lilly. The three of them stopped running when they saw Elsa.

"Sorry, mum, we didn't know you were in here" Lilly said, terrified with what her mother might do.

"Really now, well then maybe I should just do something about that" Elsa said throwing a snowball at her daughter's face.

"Heeeey" Lilly cried, doing the same hot her mother.

"Let's go" Haley cried, making a snowball from the snow that laid on the ground. Olaf did the same. They pelted each other with snowballs until a loud crashing sound came from the hallway.

"Mum, what was that" Lilly asked, scared to what it could be.

"Your guess is as good as mine" Elsa answered her daughter.

Another crashing sound came from the hallway and there began banging on the door. The little girls hid behind Elsa and Olaf stood their, confused about who could be out there. The door swung open and there came running Rapunzel with a small green lizard on her shoulder.

"Rapunzel, I thought you would arrive tomorrow" Elsa cried hugging her cousin.

"Elsa" Rapunzel screamed in happiness.

"Happy family reunion" a sarcastic woman's voice said from the door.

"It's The One-Eyed Maiden, hide Lilly, she will eat you" Haley joked, knowing all to well how much she was scared of Fiona.

"Not funny" Lilly wined to her cousin.

"Stop picking on Princess Lilly, Haley" Fiona laughed, pushing herself off the door frame.

"Stay away from me, your scary" Lilly screamed.

"How do I scare you, I am only seventeen years old" Fiona joked.

"I think it is the fact that you only have one good eye and you wear an eye-patch over your stuffed one" Elsa replied.

"I can't help that, anyway my eye-patch is white with a heart on it, to show I am pure of heart" Fiona laughed.

"Your still scary" Lilly winged, making an ice wall in front of her.

"So what do you want Fiona" Elsa asked.

"I was coming to tell you that Cleo is asking for you" Fiona explained.

"Where is she" Elsa asked.

"Guard training area, with Anna and Lauren" Fiona answered.

"Please take me" Elsa ordered.

"Can we come" Haley asked, pointing to Olaf, Lilly, Rapunzel, herself and the lizard.

"Guess you all can" Fiona answered.

The seven of them walked to the training centre and were escorted to Cleo. They saw that she was in sword practice with Susan with Anna and Lauren watching. Cleo saw them and called for the practice to end. They waited a little and Kristoff, Xayo and another male guard entered the room.

"What is this about" Elsa asked.

"You all know Mockery right" Cleo asked.

"Yeah" everyone answered but the kids.

"Well, ya see, I estimated he has not long to live" Cleo answered.

"How so" Xayo asked in his Russian accent.

"You see, if you are the embodiment of time then you have a certain amount of traveling through time thing" Anna explained what she knew.

"Now I am getting sick of you knowing stuff that Ticf told you when you were dead" Elsa mocked.

"Oh please don't start. But yes, Anna is correct, Mockery does have a certain amount of time traveling access stuff. His is about thirty six million and he would pick the time he was told to die in and the one you know has two travels left in him" Cleo continued.

"So, when does he arrive do you think" Xayo asked.

"I do know. He said his final two travels will be this week" Cleo answered.

"Makes sense" Kristoff stated.

"Damn right" Anna agreed, "we are some of his closest friends."

"So expect him then" Elsa said.

"Correct" Fiona laughed.

Cleo dismissed them all, she knew that Mockery was going to die but she didn't know if it will be a natural death or a murder. She shrugged this off as she realised that she didn't have blood rush into her throat for the first time in forever.

_-Next Day-_

Elsa and the small greeting party waited outside in the courtyard for Ticf and his company to arrive. They heard a loud crackling noise and saw flames come up from the ground. They stood in a straight line and looked very polite when they saw six figures rise from the flames. The flames disappeared and there stood two demons in armour, carrying large demon swords, two young male demons next to the guards, they guessed the boys were Syo and Firl and in the centre was Ticf and Greed. Ticf was wearing his human clothing and Greed wore a heavy brown coat with the hood down. The two boys looked completely different, the one next to Ticf, the one Elsa guessed to be Syo, had (what they guessed) natural grey hair, yellow eyes and wore black clothing with red lines on it which made patterns, they also noticed he had one corner of his lips curved up. The other boy, they guessed was Firl. He wore red clothing with no patterns and had the hood up, they could only just make out his eye colour and his hair colour. His eye colour was (guessed) natural red and his hair (again guessed) natural green. They noticed on his chest, there were three necklaces connected together at the decoration part. The two guards wore black armour with gold lining showing the clinks of the armour.

"Good morning, King Ticf of Hell" Elsa laughed.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle, it is good to see you again, I guess the young girl hiding behind you is your daughter" Ticf joked.

"Lilly, why are you hiding" Elsa asked her daughter.

"He appeared because of fire, does that happen when Aunty Anna does a big enough fireball" Lilly shakily said from behind her mother.

"No, we do it because that's how we travel between Earth and Heaven and Hell and let's not forget Limbo" Greed laughed, knelling down to be at height of young Lilly.

"Your still scary" she winged.

"Wuss" Haley laughed at her cousin's reaction to Ticf, "and you, dear Greed, need to leave, you killed my mother before I was even half a year old."

"Haley, that is not the way to speak to a friend" Anna snapped at her daughter.

"Don't speak to my father like that" the hooded boy cried, pulling his sword from his visible belt.

"Calm down Firl, your dad can fight his own fights" the other boy smoothly calmed his cousin down.

"Futue te" Firl joyfully laughed.

"That is enough, Firl stop swearing" Greed yelled at his son.

"Cunnus" Firl whispered.

"Does he always swear in Latin" Fiona asked.

"Holy shit, Ticf, I just realised Fiona is grown up" Greed excitedly laughed.

"Kinda figured that when I saw a young woman wearing a similar designed eye-patch to Fiona, Greed" Ticf mocked.

"Well, at least one of ya recognised me" Fiona smiled.

"So I take it that you now know Firl, Greed's son" Ticf asked.

"We do now" Kristoff laughed.

"May I introduce my son, Prince Syo of Hell" Ticf said, making hand gestures to his son.

"Hello" the boy bowed, "I take it you are Elsa *points to Elsa*, you are Anna *points to Anna*, you are Kristoff *points to Kristoff*, Xayo *Points to Xayo*, Susan *points to Susan*, Lauren *points to Lauren*, Fiona a.k.a. The One-Eyed Maiden *points to Fiona, Haley *points to Haley*, Olaf *points to Olaf* and you must be Lilly *points to Lilly*."

"You are not incorrect" Fiona laughed, bowing to the prince.

"So, what do you have planned for us, Queen Elsa" Greed joked.

"If you could come with me, I will show you all to your rooms" Fiona ordered.

The demons followed Fiona to their individual rooms and got ready for the day.

**A/N, please review on what you think about the story so far. I was going to have Mockery return in this chapter but then that would make it too long. So next chapter, Mockery might come back, maybe another part after that, don't know what I am gonna do. Bye.**


	2. Reunion and Betrayal, part 2

**A/N, Mockery returns, yeah. I honestly have nothing to say other than that, so to da story I guess.**

Chapter 2: Reunion and Betrayal, part 2

_-Two days before celebration-_

"Prince Firl, get the fuck out of bed" a woman cried from the other side of the door to Firl's room, "everyone is waiting for you."

The demon shot up, he slept in now his father might lecture him on being late, "calm the fuck down, I am coming Susan."

"You are just as bad as your father" the woman whispered to herself.

Firl quickly changed into his usual clothing and ran out of the room, knocking Susan on her back.

"Sorry" Firl laughed.

"Fuck you, wait up" Susan roared, jumping to her feet and chanced Firl.

"Nope, you gotta have speed" Firl cried, bursting into the dinning hall.

"Oh good, my son finally is out of bed" Greed rudely stated to everyone in the room.

"Am I late for something important" Firl asked, worried that he missed something important.

"No, unless you count breakfast" Elsa laughed.

"Futue te Elsa" Firl hissed.

"Stop swearing at our hostess Firl" Syo commented, not too impressed with Firl.

"So where are the kids, Fiona, Anna, Kristoff and that snowman Olaf" Firl asked, pushing Syo's comment away.

"Sleeping, you know, after you scared the shit out of them last night" Ticf joked, remembering Firl shifting reality into showing skeletons walk and fire 'engulfing' them.

"Come on, that fucking shit was funny" Firl wined.

"You made my daughter paranoid, more than what she already was" Elsa snapped at the demon.

"Sorry miss bitchy queen" Firl harshly replied.

"I am gonna kill you if you don't stop fighting with them" a female voice laughed from the corner of the room.

"Bout time someone else who isn't complaining show up" Syo calmly informed.

"Ahhh, Cleo, I see you cut your hair, it suits you" Ticf commented on the woman.

"Thank you Ticf, but now is not the time, I came to inform you all that the girls are paranoid to the shit house but they are on their way" Cleo replied, smiling a little.

"Thank you Cleo, do you care to join us or do you have more duties to attend to" Elsa thanked the woman.

"The rest of my duties don't dart till one o'clock" Cleo answered, "I will join you if that is what you wish."

"Sit at your seat Cleo" Elsa ordered, kindly.

"Your highness, your sister has arrived with the girls" a Russian called after Cleo sat.

"You okay Anna, Haley, Lilly, Fiona, Kristoff, Olaf" Elsa asked, concerned for them.

"Mummy, is there any skeletons in here" Lilly asked, running to Elsa.

"Only if you want me to make some" Firl laughed.

"Firl stop it, no Lilly, there is no skeletons, and if there is, we will take care of them" Elsa comforted her daughter.

"It looks like it was only Fiona not scared of ya prank Firl" Syo laughed, pointing to The One-Eyed Maiden.

"I will kill you Firl if you pull that shit again" Fiona joked to the demon.

"Please, that is not my only ability" Firl laughed.

"Sure, you have the ability to move from one reality to another and it is still in our timeline" Syo mocked.

The servants came out with the breakfasts for those that missed the first lot. "Thank you" each of the missed out eaters said as they received their breakfasts. They all tucked in when a bright white sphere appeared in the centre of the room.

"Well, Mockery has arrived" Ticf joyfully said, standing to see Mockery.

They all saw as the man formed in the centre of the room. They all saw he was injured.

"Get the kids out of here, same goes to you guards, that goes to you Greed and you Fiona" Ticf ordered.

"Quick, leave with Xayo and Susan. And Ticf, Fiona needs to stay" Elsa commanded.

"Fine then, Lauren leaves instead of her" Ticf replied.

"Why do one of us have to go, can't we both stay" Lauren asked, confused about Ticf's decision.

"Mockery told me of this history and only five of us stay when he dies" Ticf ordered.

"You can't be serious, he is dying" Susan asked.

"Get out, Cleo can you please make sure they stay out" Ticf kindly asked.

"Will do" Cleo answered, herding the small group out.

"You go Lauren, we need a motherly figure for them out there" Ticf commanded.

"Okay" Lauren said leaving the room.

"You alright Mockery" Elsa asked, placing her hand on his face.

"It is Susan that will fucking kill me, oh shit" Mockery yelled in pain as a spear entered his heart.

"What the fuck, where did that come from" Anna screamed.

"Up there" Elsa cried, pointing to the ceiling.

"Got the bitch, see ya in the Death Storm victory universe" a woman's voice laughed.

"How, we saw you leave the room" Ticf roared.

"It was Decoy's daughter who left the room, not me, now goodbye, cunts" Susan yelled.

Before any of them could attack the traitor, something created a hole in the ceiling and pulled Susan out. They then all felt the ground shake. Ticf was the first to notice that a purple-black portal open up underneath Mockery's body and spread rapidly. They all screamed as they fell through.

**A/N, I honestly couldn't think of me addressing you all in a final paragraph of chapter thing. So I just left it at when they fall through the portal. Next lot of chapters will focus on the time Elsa goes to, *cough* spoiler, the Middle Ages. So that will be fun to write. Bye.**


	3. Winter Witch of the Middle Ages, part 1

**A/N, okay, to recap. Mockery has died, Ticf, Fiona, Elsa, Kristoff and Anna have fallen into the Mockery death portal thing. To da story.**

Chapter 3: Winter Witch of the Middle Ages, part 1

Elsa felt a heavy blow to her ribs as she fell out of the portal that formed after Mockery's death. She rolled onto her back and sat up so she could breath. The queen look around her to see where she had appeared. She only recognised one thing, the mountains. She took in the site of the mountains and realised that these mountains were those that surrounded Arendelle but one thing confused her, where were the castle or Arendelle itself.

"What is going on" she calmly said to herself.

"Hello miss" As friendly male voice said from behind her.

Elsa turned to see who this man could be and was surprised by a man with a built body, short black hair, pale green eyes and a handsome smile.

"H...hello, might I ask whom might you be" Elsa replied, not sure how she should interact with this man.

"Oh, sorry, how rude of me, I am William Bjorgman" the man answered.

"Nice to meet you, I am Queen Elsa" Elsa replied to man.

"Holy shit, I am so sorry, I didn't know you were a queen" the man apologised, bowing to Elsa.

"It is quite okay, might I ask, where am I and if you have you seen any other people in this area lately" Elsa asked, looking more around.

"I thought you might know since you are a queen and you are on my land and to answer your question about other people, not any one that is in noble dress" William replied.

"Sorry but some traitor killed a friend of mine and a portal was created and I fell through with my sister, Princess Anna, her husband, Kristoff Bjorgman, my second in command, Fiona aka The One-Eyed Maiden and my good royal friend, King Ticf of Hell" Elsa said, confused about not any of her family or friends being with her.

"Your sister is married to a man who shares the same last name as my family, a female guard which sounds bullshit, a man you claim as the king of Hell, sounds like your either crazy or a witch" William replied, sounding angry.

"I assure you, I ain't no fucking witch" Elsa snapped, covering her mouth after the last word.

"A foul mouthed queen, how unexpected" William laughed.

"I will kill you if you mock me even more" Elsa screamed to William.

"Calm the fuck down, I was only having a fucking joke with you" William rudely stated.

"Now tell me, where the fuck am I" Elsa crossly asked.

"You are on the merry Isle of Arendellela" William answered, waving his arms in the air and spinning on the spot.

"That sounds very familiar to me" Elsa joked.

"How so" the man asked.

"My kingdom is named Arendelle, it seems to me that my friend's portal was magical and forced me to travel in time or some shit like that" Elsa assumed.

"I am sorry, but travelling in time, that is crazy and your friend just pulled a joke on you making you think that" the man laughed.

"If any of my friends or me be crazy, then I should not be able to do this" Elsa mocked, forming an ice-blade from the air around her, "before you call me a witch, you must know I am accepted in my time, you fucking asshole."

"Only a witch would make ice appear out of thin air" William said, scared what Elsa might do to him.

"And I am known as the bringer of Summer in my time" Elsa informed.

"But you have ice magic, how would that fucking work" William couldn't help but yell this time.

"I know how to thaw my ice, so shut the fuck up" Elsa demanded.

"Only if you answer this, is everyone you are friends with have magical powers" William asked.

"Just me, Anna, Ticf, Ticf's brother Greed, Ticf's Son Syo, Greed's son Firl and my cousin Rapunzel" Elsa smugly answered, pissing William of even more.

"And their powers are what exactly" William asked.

"Anna is fire, Ticf is extreme fire, Greed is controlling of gravity, Syo is multiplying I found that out when I saw two of him in the library, Firl is reality altering and supposed universe jumping and Rapunzel use to be healing by her magical hair but now it is healing from tears" Elsa explained.

"Odd bunch aren't you guys" William replied with a grin on his face.

"What's with the grin" Elsa asked.

"Look behind you, it's my family" he replied.

Elsa turned to see about twenty different people, she wondered how they all snuck up behind her without her knowing.

**A/N, that is the end of the first part of Winter Witch of the Middle Ages section of the story. Bye.**


	4. Winter Witch of the Middle Ages, part 2

**A/N, I realise how shit the third chapter actually is compared to the other chapters I will do and have done in my other Fanfic, oh well, guess it will do for now. To da story.**

Chapter 4: Winter Witch of the Middle Ages, part 2

Elsa woke tied to a chair in a dark room. The last thing she remembered was seeing William Bjorgman's family behind her and having a sharp pain in the back of her head. She looked around the room and could only make out the door, she guessed that this was an old house due to the door being highly damaged from age. She yelped as pain in her stomach started after she lifted her head to look at the ceiling.

"Dad, the witch is awake, what should we do" a calm, innocent young male voice cried.

"I will get Lord Death Storm and see what he thinks should be done about her" William's voice answered.

Death Storm, but how, wasn't he dead and if I some how transported to the past, how could he be in charge, according to Ticf, he was frozen for millions of years Elsa thought to herself.

"Dad, how does Lord Death Storm get here so quick, is he magic or something" a young female voice asked her father, Elsa estimated the girl was around seven years old.

"As far as we know, no but he might as well be" William answered the girl.

How is Death Storm in charge was the only thing in Elsa's mind.

"Lord Death Storm, we have a witch inside that matches your description perfectly" William exclaimed outside the door.

"Show me where this bitch is, I will be the only one to say so" a loud, booming, angry voice snapped at the man.

"She is in here" the same young male voice from before answered, opening the door to the room Elsa was being held captive.

"Lights" the one they called Death Storm shouted.

William and a young man both light the candles and torches in the room. In the centre they saw Elsa tied up with frost surrounding her. She looked up and her eyes said everything, this was the real Death Storm, right down to the last detail.

"I thought I would never see the notorious demon alive again" Elsa mocked.

"Very brave of you to start mocking the one who can kill you in a single blow, I did it fully before no thanks Ticf saving you that is" Death Storm laughed, having sparks fly out of his hand.

"So how exactly did you survive my sister's attack on you, you fucking died in my eyes and to everyone present at your death match against Ticf" Elsa reminded.

"Simple, Susan resurrected me and now I have sent five versions of me to five different times, one here to take care of you, one to the time Anna went to, one to Fiona, another to Ticf and last one to Kristoff but of cause, I left my true form back in your time" Death Storm answered, slapping Elsa.

"I take it we got it correct" William laughed.

"Yes you did mister William, you can kill her but in my presence my friend" Death answered.

"Will do, when should it be" William asked.

"Tomorrow unless something stops me, oh by the way Elsa, you are in the Middle Ages" Death Storm mocked, zapping her hand.

Elsa tried to release herself hours later but due to Death Storm's zap, she couldn't function her left hand. That is until two childish voices spoke to her that night.

**A/N, this fairly short but you know what they say, quality over quantity. So who could be the two voices, clue, they are part of William's family. Bye for now.**


	5. Winter Witch of the Middle Ages, part 3

**A/N, third part to the 'Winter Witch of the Middle Ages' section of the story and if I can, only two parts after this. Also, I do not think of Elsa as a witch, she is only referred as a witch in the title because William and all that think she is. Now let the story continue.**

Chapter 5: Winter Witch of the Middle Ages, part 3

Elsa formed a knife out of ice as she tried to free herself from the ropes that bound her the chair in the empty room. She could hear laughter outside as William and his family chatted with Death Storm. She managed to free her hands but when she ducked down to release her feet, the door of the room swung open and Death Storm stood there, sparks flying out of his hands.

"You failed in not escaping young Queen Elsa, I heard the rope drop from your hands just then, confirming my suspicions" he laughed.

"What are you going to do, Death Storm" Elsa spat.

"This" Death Storm replied, shocking Elsa in her seat.

"I see you were correct on her escape attempt" William laughed as he walked behind Death Storm.

"Tie her up" Death Storm commanded.

William did as ordered and had Elsa retied to the chair. He left her side as he finished.

"Fuck you" Elsa whispered before blackness covered her vision.

_-Hours later-_

Elsa woke to the sound of young voices whispering next to her and the sound of ropes being cut by knives. As the last rope was cut free, she fell to the floor, clutching her side.

"You okay" a young girl asked as quietly as possible for a young girl.

"Why did you do this" Elsa whispered in pain.

"We want someone to show Death Storm is not the only one who is powerful" another young girl answered.

"Then get me out of here" Elsa demanded.

The girls nodded and helped Elsa out of the room. They carried her through the house and lead her to the gates of the home. The eldest looking one opened the gate and helped Elsa.

"Well, what the fuck do we have here" a loud voice shout from behind them.

The three turned to see Death Storm, William and William's eldest son standing five meters behind them.

"I think she manipulated my sister to help her" William's son answered.

"Lucy, Katrina, get here now" William ordered to the young girls.

"No, dad we won't give in to your blindness anymore" the youngest screamed.

"Do you have any idea why Death Storm wants her dead" the eldest one shouted.

"What makes you think he doesn't want her dead" William snapped at his daughter.

"Shut the fuck up, I can handle this" Death Storm commanded.

"Tell them. Tell them why you want me dead and don't just say it is because your powerful and you want it so, just say the truth" Elsa demanded.

"Fine Elsa, but you have to battle me when you are back at full strength" Death Storm laughed, surprising Elsa.

"Agreed" Elsa said as the pain in her side returned.

"I want her dead because this bitch helped kill me in my old body. As more information, this is only one sixth of my soul, my fairness section, is that enough" the demon laughed.

"So you aren't exactly at your strongest then" Elsa mocked.

"Correct, how long till you are at full strength" Death Storm asked.

"Two weeks, I guess" Elsa answered.

"See you in a fortnight then, you two girls can go with her and here is a little help for ya" Death Storm replied.

Suddenly a flame raised from the ground there stood a younger looking Snipes.

"Snipes, that is who want to help me, he will fucking kill me" Elsa screamed.

"He doesn't know you yet so he won't kill you" Death Storm snapped.

"So where will we fight in two weeks time" Elsa asked, clutching her side again.

"The isle, that's where, now get the fuck out of here" Death Storm explained, letting Elsa leave.

Elsa, the two girls and the younger Snipes left the Bjorgman homestead, Elsa could not help but wonder where in time did the other parts of Death Storm's soul were sent to. She hoped that Anna had got an easier to take care of part then she did but she would never know. She set up her camp by the river that flowed into the bay that Arendelle would one day inherit.

**A/N, So what ya think, did I cover some questions I forgot to answer in the last chapter or did I not. Please review. Bye.**


	6. Winter Witch of the Middle Ages, part 4

**A/N, This will be jumping in the spanned of two weeks up to the point of Elsa's and Death Storm's soul 1's battle. On an irrelevant note, I have been eating minties while I wrote this. To da story.**

Chapter 6: Winter Witch of the Middle Ages, part 4

Elsa clutched her side as young Snipes and the two girls who came with her set up a shelter **(and yes, I used the incorrect term. Shelter actually means a bed but most people believe it means protection against weather and the elements)**. The eldest girl and Snipes took a look at Elsa's side to determine why it was so badly injured after they finished setting up their own shelters.

"So you say you come from the future and you landed on your side when you fell through Mockery's death portal" Snipes confirmed.

"Yes, it hurts like hell after Death Storm electrocuted me" Elsa replied after the demon and the young girl finished their look.

"My best guess is that you might have fractured a bone or did internal damage to your organs" Snipes explained.

"You two do realise you are in what Death Storm calls the Middle Ages right" the girl said, "that means I have no idea what you should do in a medical point of view other than what it is believed to help in this time."

"You do realise you are talking more intelligently then you should for someone of your time and age" Snipes joked.

"He is correct, even for a criminal" Elsa agreed, forcing Snipes to frown.

"You three done, I need help getting a fire going" the youngest of the four shouted from the fire site.

"Go help your sister, Lucy" Snipes kindly ordered.

"Coming, Katrina" Lucy cried, running to her sister.

"So, I supposedly try to kill ya in your time but because of Prince Ticf, Lucifer the Devil's eldest brother, has me, himself, your sister, your cousin and Prince Greed of Hell save you" Snipes asked, helping Elsa sit up.

"Yes but I still don't trust you, I still don't trust Greed after what he did" Elsa confirmed.

"What did he do" Snipes asked, having a look at where he was going to strike Elsa in the far future.

"He killed Anna, but he helped bring her to life, so I guess you both are basically the same like that" Elsa laughed, shuttering as Snipes touched the wound he would cause.

"Guess so. Listen, if go up against Death Storm in two weeks, I think it best that I train you soon" Snipes suggested.

"That would be smart" Elsa replied, holding the tree branch that was in her reach to hoist herself of the ground and stand.

"We start tomorrow if you can manage" Snipes ordered.

"Wake me when you prepare it" Elsa replied.

The next couple of days was painful for Elsa with her injuries. The first day, she could barely hold a sword without having to clutch her side. The next two days, she could only do a downward slash of the sword without falling with pain. On the seventh day, she could do all basic slashes but still could not do a combined attack. Day ten, she had her first battle talk with Snipes.

"Okay, so something like this" Elsa asked, doing several slashes at a Death Storm dummy.

"something like that but look at your feet, you sacrificed an advantage for an attack combo" Snipes pointed out.

"Really, prove it" Elsa questioned.

"Okay" Snipes shrugged, sweeping his leg under Elsa, causing her to fall.

"I see what you mean" Elsa crossly agreed with Snipes.

"Attack him more like this" Katrina laughed, picking up Snipes' sword and quickly slashed at the dummy. The dummy fell to pieces as she handed the sword to Snipes.

"How do you know how to fight" Snipes asked in confusion.

"I may be young but I do know my way around weaponry because of John" the girl answered, flicking her hair in the demon's face.

Elsa and Snipes continued practicing with the occasional interference by Katrina. The training went on like othe tenth day but with extra practicing with stance. Finally the final day arrived. Elsa, Snipes, Katrina and Lucy all walked back to the Bjorgman homestead and waited for Death Storm to get prepared. They never expected how Death Storm was going to fight.

**A/N, not as jumping as expected all well. Bye for now.**


	7. Winter Witch of the Middle Ages, part 5

**A/N, Elsa vs Death Storm battle. This shall be fun to write. Hopefully this is the last part to the Winter Witch of the Middle Ages section of the story. To battle.**

Chapter 7: Winter Witch of the Middle Ages, part 5

Death Storm walked casually out of the homestead door to face his icy opponent. He wore only a breast plate and his black-grey pants. He had his sword drawn and spoke softly.

"Queen Elsa, it is nice to see the bitch of ice back here" is what he said, swinging the sword to point to Elsa.

"Can't really say the same to you, Death Storm the criminal" Elsa mocked, forming her own ice blade in her hand.

"Ready to face either your end or my part end" Death Storm asked.

"It sounds so weird for you to say that" Katrina laughed at Elsa's opponent.

"You both ready" William shouted, winking to Death Storm undetected by Elsa.

Elsa and Death Storm both nodded and smiled an evil smile to each other.

"Fight" William's eldest son yelled.

The two opponents charged at each other slashing their swords at each other. Death Storm laughed as he hit his mark, Elsa's wrist. Elsa smirked over the pain as Death Storm realised where she struck, his right ankle. Death Storm fell as blood gushed out of his ankle.

"Go Elsa" Snipes cheered.

"Get the fuck up Death Storm" William screamed.

"Nice shot, to bad it will be your last good attack" Death Storm mocked as he jumped to his feet.

Elsa griped her sword even more as she deflected Death Storm's attacks. She watched every single one of Death Storm's attacks before he struck. He picked up on this and managed to trick Elsa to deflect his sword as he swung his right fist into her gut. Elsa stumbled back as Death Storm recovered his grip on his sword.

"Get back here bitch" Death Storm screamed.

Elsa looked up and saw Death Storm preparing to strike her down. She quickly went over every sword attack or manoeuvre that Snipes showed her. She quickly decided to do Snipes manoeuvre thirty-four. She desolved her sword and pushed herself of the ground with her ice powers. She then jumped of the snow pillar and formed two swords for both her hands and drove them into Death Storm's shoulders.

"Fuck" the demon yelped as Elsa flung him over herself.

He landed with the swords still in his shoulders. Elsa limped over to Death Storm.

"Kill me, just fucking kill me" Death Storm laughed.

"I am not a coward, I will kill you but only when you aren't injured as all fuck" Elsa spat.

"Are you calling Anna a coward then, after all, it was her who killed me last time" Death Storm mocked.

"Futue te" Elsa screamed as she plunged another sword in Death Storm.

"Why don't you just kill me" Death Storm screamed as the pain of three swords penetrating his body overcame him.

"Because you know how to send me back to my time" Elsa snapped.

"You want to go back, you only need to kill me, that is what the others have to do, even Anna" Death Storm ordered.

"He is telling the truth Elsa, I have seen Death Storm and I know when he lies and he isn't lying now" Snipes confirmed.

"Kill me now, bitch" Death Storm screamed.

Elsa sighed as she swung Death Storm's own sword into his neck. Death Storm widened his eyes as a portal formed under Elsa. Elsa was shocked to see that Death Storm told her the truth. Before she fell through, Katrina and Lucy shouted.

"Goodbye, Elsa" they shouted.

Elsa fell through the roof of the dinning hall and landed on her right arm. She pushed herself of the ground with her left hand and looked to see if anyone else had come through. She wondered how she appeared in the dinning hall when she was near the abandoned ice trade station when it was a home for people.

**A/N, next time, it will be Anna's adventure. Bye.**


	8. 21st Century for a Princess, part 1

**A/N, time for the longest part section to the story, Anna's inter section. Warning, a lot of chapters planned, minimal of ten, I do believe. To the story.**

Chapter 8: 21st century for a Princess, part 1

Anna watched in horror as the portal open up beneath her, she had no idea what was happening but the only thing she could do was scream. As she fell through the portal, she felt like she was going to die. She screamed as she fell until she couldn't see what was above or below her. Anna than widened her eyes as she saw solid ground below her.

"This is it, the way I am going to die fully, please let me see my parents, God, please" she thought to herself.

As she landed on the ground below her, she could hear loud whirling noises outside the doors. She tried to push herself of the ground but the she fell as she felt pain and hit blood come from her left leg. She managed to gain the strength to pull herself to one of the pillar's in the room. All she could think about was her leg, what was she going to do about it. It was not like anyone was going to help her. She looked around to make out if she could get help while still being stuck in this room. She heard banging on the two double doors at the opposite side of the room.

"Stop the cunt, we can't let him escape again" Anna heard a voice scream as there was a large push against the door.

"There he is, at the old dinning hall doors, you aren't escaping Death Storm's élite that easily" another voice screamed.

Anna realised that the second voice screamed out Death Storm.

"How can that be, Death Storm is dead, isn't he" she thought aloud.

She jumped as the doors finally burst open and there stood a hooded man, around about Greed's height. The figure quickly slammed the doors as two demons dressed in light armour came sprinting into view. The man quickly moved as many things as possible to block the door, not paying much notice to Anna.

"Hey, what are you doing" Anna yelled at the figure, picking up a piece of rumble and throwing it at the man.

"Huh, holy shit, isn't it Princess Anna" the man said, turning to face the princess.

"Who are you" Anna asked.

"Sorry, I forgot, you have not exactly been around long have ya. I am Prince Firl, if you don't recognise me" the figure said with a bow.

"Wait What, you can't be Prince Firl, he is like, twelve, you look like you are in your twenties" Anna questioned.

"Listen, I don't have time to explain but for now, I need you to get up and follow me" the man claiming to be Firl ordered.

"Kinda hard when I have a broken leg" Anna snapped, pointing to her leg.

"Well then, just sit there, I will teleport us to a safe area" the man shook his head.

The man walked over to Anna and knelt so they were at eye level. He then took her hand and they both were engulfed by flames. Anna closed her eyes as they were surrounded by the flames. She opened them as the man stepped away from her.

"Where are we" Anna asked, looking around to see nothing but some chairs, lights, a weird, flat object with glass on it and a table.

"Welcome to the briefing room of the guys who want Death Storm dead, the residence" the man laughed turning on the spot with his arms up.

"So where is everyone else, dead, not existence, at another base" Anna mocked.

"They will be here in five... four... three... two... one" the man laughed as a loud noise came from outside.

"Prince Firl, I see you have a briefing for us" a man said as he walked into the room soon after the noise ended.

"Sorry, Shogun Yama, I do not have a briefing other than we have a guest" the man replied to the other.

"Where is this guest" the man asked Firl.

"Look on the floor and you might see her" Firl ordered.

"Is that, Princess Anna from the nineteenth century" Yama asked.

"Yes but she needs medical attention, get Skull, he will help" Firl ordered.

"Yes sir" Yama saluted.

Yama left the room and Anna was picked off the floor by Firl and placed on the table closest to her. Anna looked at this man, she still get it through her head that this was Firl.

"Stop looking at me like that" the man ordered.

"I still believe it, how can you be Firl and who the hell is Skull and Yama" Anna replied.

"Simple, that portal you went through, it was like a portal through time, you to the twenty-first century, Elsa to the Middle Ages, Fiona to the far future, Ticf to the Stone Age and Kristoff to before there was such things as domesticated animals" Firl explained to Anna.

"Prince Firl, where is my patient, oh she is right here" a younger man asked as he burst through the doors to the room. Anna saw that this man was in a lot of battles as he had not legs below his knees but instead two metal legs of unique design. "What happened to you" the man asked, examining Anna's leg.

"I fell from a portal and landed on my leg" Anna explained, not quite sure if that was the truth.

"You fucked your leg pretty badly then, this will take months to heal without magic involved" Skull laughed.

"Then use magic" Anna demanded.

"Firl, can you please get Ellen or someone who knows magic" Skull commanded.

"Ellen isn't here, I know because she would be in here, designing a plan, so I guess it would have to be Jordan" Firl answered, walking out the door.

It was not long until he returned with a raven haired woman. Anna was surprised that this was Jordan, she always believed Jordan was a boy name and not a mix.

"So, this must be Princess Anna, let me heal ya leg, there isn't much I can do about it other than magic" the woman said in a dark tone.

"Just fucking heal her leg already" Firl ordered.

"Okay" the woman frowned, "Sano, Sano."

Three light green mist like arms came from the woman's arms as Anna's leg healed.

"Thanks, I guess" Anna said to the woman.

"Don't mention it, ever" Jordan laughed was she left the room.

"So what's next" Anna asked, looking around to the two men.

**A/N, what is this, me ending in Dialogue, what has the world come to. Jokes. Bye.**


	9. 21st century for a Princess, part 2

**A/N, continuing the Anna storyline. Let the story... BEGIN.**

Chapter 9: 21st Century for a Princess, part 2

"Princess Anna, what is happening next is me explaining to you what exactly is going on" Firl jokingly shook his.

"What is happening" Anna asked again to the man.

"What is happening is that, after Mockery's death, you, Elsa, Ticf, Fiona and Kristoff all were sent to different sections of time. You were sent to this century, the twenty-first century. Elsa, some time in the Middle Ages. Ticf, somewhere in the past. Fiona, the distant future. Kristoff, in the past well before Ticf. Death Storm took over Earth after that but here is the catch, he split his soul into six, one for the five of you and one for the time he takes over. I was lucky to be one of the only six survivors of his take over. The others are Jordan, Skull, Yama, Decoy's daughter, Betas and a woman named Ellen. Yeah I know, six souls, six survivors of his take over. Is that enough information for ya or do you need more" Firl answered.

"That is a lot of information but I think I will need more later" Anna replied, smiling at the man.

"Prince Firl, agent 'Snow Queen' is arriving back with agent 'Disguise'" the Japanese man who Firl said was Shogun Yama said as he opened the door.

"Thank you, Anna will you please stay here" Firl ordered.

"Who are they" Anna demanded.

"Yama, show her their profiles" Firl ordered as he left the room, "and please don't mess around with them, the profiles I mean."

"Will do sir" Yama saluted.

"Who are those two" Anna asked the man.

"These two" Yama answered, bringing two pictures of women up on a black screen.

"How did you do that" Anna asked in amazement.

"It is called a computer and I can do many things with it like moving pictures called videos, change what things look like and other things. But that is not what am going to show you" Yama explained with a kind smile.

"So who are these two" Anna asked, looking at the pictures.

"This is agent 'Disguise', A.K.A. Betas. She is the demon Decoy's only child, she inherited her father's ability of shape shifting into different people" Yama explained, bringing her full profile up on the screen, "as you can see, she does have a fair few battle scars on her face but she has more on the rest of her body."

"So who is agent 'Snow Queen' and how did she get that name" Anna asked about the other woman after reading what was on Betas' profile.

"She is Princess Ellen. Fucking badass woman, takes no shit from anyone but is also good-hearted. She inherited both her human mother's ice powers and her demon father's telekinetic powers. After an accident with Firl, she gained a small portion of his power of shifting realities. She does always wears that hoody everywhere. She is a beautiful woman but she needs manners, and I mean a lot of manners" Yama laughed.

"What is a hoody" Anna asked.

"Oh Princess Anna, you had to ask something completely different to the profile or the actual person didn't ya" Yama jokingly said under Anna's death stare.

"Just answer my question" Anna ordered.

"Okay, okay, a hoody is just a jumper with a hood on it" Yama explained, trying not to laugh.

"Okay, why doesn't she take her hoody of then" Anna asked.

"Death Storm would recognise her and kill her" Yama explained.

"Why would he kill her just because of her looks" Anna asked.

"You do have a lot of questions don't ya. Death Storm would kill her because she looks like..." Yama began. He was cut short because of a woman and the sound of Firl's voice where outside the room.

"Yama, who is that" Anna asked.

"Ellen" Yama answered, standing up and preparing to bow.

"Please, Firl, as if I would need to see Skull about a simple cut on my face, it isn't a broken bone or something life threatening" the woman's voice said to Firl.

"I am just being safe, that is all, but if you excuse me, I need to collect two people, wait here" Firl ordered, opening the door and walking in.

"Yama, Anna, will you both follow me, Ellen has a meeting planned in the garage" Firl ordered.

"Coming sir, come on Anna" Yama obeyed, leading Anna to the door.

Firl left first and walked ahead of Anna and Yama with a hooded woman. They walked to the other side of the building. Anna was amazed by all the technology that they had. They reached a tall door and Anna was told to stand next to Yama at Firl's right while the woman climbed up onto a small platform. She waited for the room to be filled.

"I see you all decided to show up, even Firl is with us, for once" the woman began.

"Hurry up, you do realise we need to get back to planning and shit" Firl laughed.

"Shut the fuck up. Now to why I called this full house meeting. I just came back from a high risk mission to collect data on Death Storm's fortress and I have discovered one weakness, the left-wing is being repaired and he has no working sentries operating there so that makes it an easy target for when we attack. Remember, he could have planned for someone to hack into his systems and gave us false information but we have to believe it for now. Meeting over" the woman said, grabbing her shoulder as she jumped of the platform.

"Now we need the close leaders and our new guest to go to the planning room" a blue haired woman laughed. Anna guessed the Skull told this woman that she was with them. She also guessed that this was Betas.

"Newby, since when you fuckers" the hooded woman snapped.

"Since today" Firl answered.

"So that must be her, the chick next to Yama, yet me guess, friend of Firl's" the woman mocked Anna.

"I will explain everything to you when we are in the planning room" Firl shook his head.

The lot of them walked to a black door. Firl opened the door and let the rest in first.

"So who is the new bitch" the woman demanded.

"This is Princess Anna, of Arendelle, from the 1800s" Firl explained.

"Bull fucking shit, there is no way that can be fucking true" the woman smugly replied.

"I will fucking burn your face if you mock me again" Anna snapped at the woman.

"Please, Anna, it is not wise to fight Ellen after she returns from a mission" Skull ordered.

"You better listen to him, you ginger bitch" Ellen laughed in agreement.

"That is it" Anna roared, firing a fireball at Ellen.

"Wow, fuck, why the fuck does she have fire powers, all fire element based magic wielders are dead" Ellen screamed as she dodged Anna's attack.

"Like I said, she is from the past. Remember the stories I use to tell you when you were a child" Firl said.

"Oh shit. You mean. She is Anna, the sister to my great-great-grandmother, Queen Elsa, I am so fucking sorry" Ellen said with widened eyes.

"Yep" Firl laughed.

"I guess she would need to see my face then" Ellen said, "after all, she is family, if what you say is true."

"Believe him, and yes, you should show you face" Anna crossly stated to the woman.

"Guess I should" Ellen smiled as she pulled her hood back. Anna had a shocked look on her face as she saw Ellen's scared face. She looked almost exactly like Elsa except for the short hair with a black line in it and two scars on her left cheek and a gaping cut over her right eye.

"You... You... You look like... Elsa" Anna said with a stutter.

"Really now. Is that true Firl" Ellen asked with a cheeky smile.

"If I answer, will you please have Skull stitch up that cut" Firl answered.

"Fine, Skull stitch it up now" Ellen replied.

"Now that she said that, you do look like her except for your scars, cut and short hair" Firl confirmed.

"Told ya" Anna smiled.

"I think we should start planning" Yama suggested.

"Yeah" Betas responded as she set up the planning table.

They all disgusted what they should do if Death Storm's weakness was a lie. They through ideas around well into the night. After they finished, they resigned to bed. Yama showed Anna to her room. Anna wondered what was to happen the next day.

**A/N, that took fucking one and a half hours to write. Don't know why, I usually get these done below an hour. Bye.**


	10. 21st Century for a Princess, part 3

**A/N, Lots of background information in this chapter, more then the last maybe. To da story.**

Chapter 10: 21st Century for a Princess

Anna tossed and turn in her bed the night she arrived with Firl. She dreamed of an object. She heard loud bangs in this dream and both her scream and another woman's. Anna heard a deafening laugh behind her. She sat up sweating, clutching the sides of her bed. She could see that she corsed a fire in her. She quickly had the fire return to her body and went back to sleep.

"Anna, get up, Ellen wants to talk to you" Anna heard a loud voice cry after she was woke by a even louder banging on her door.

"Just a second" Anna replied, jumping out of her bed and using her powers to copy Elsa's dress making trick.

"Anna we don't have ti.." the voice began to yell through the door but was cut of when Anna opened the door in a simple red and black dress.

"Something wrong, Yama" Anna jokingly asked.

"Arh, no miss, nothing" the man replied, rubbing his bald head.

"So where is Ellen" Anna asked, smirking.

"Follow me" the man ordered.

Anna followed Yama down the halls of the building they were in. She noticed that there was a large metal sheet in front of a carriage of some kind. She also noticed men and women carrying strange objects either on their backs, in their belts or in their hands. She looked at all the things that she would never see again unless something like this happened again. Yama stopped in front of a large double iron door. She looked inside as Yama opened it.

"Ellen, Anna is here like you requested" the man called.

"Bring her in and leave, please my immortal samurai friend" Ellen answered.

"You better go in, it must be important that only you and her are in there" Yama said while he held the door open wide.

Anna entered the room and saw that this was a large library and bed room combined into one. She saw Ellen sitting on a large couch **(Lounge) **and was sipping on a mug with a snow pattern on it.

"Hello, you requested my presence" Anna awkwardly said to the woman.

"Yes I did. Can you guess why I asked for you" Ellen asked, placing the mug on the table in front of her.

"No I can not guess why" Anna answered, stepping forward.

"Please, take a seat, I think it rude of you not to be polite. I will explain my request after you do" Ellen said, pointing to the chair to her left, then to the lounge to her right and finally to the seat next to her.

"Okay" Anna questionably replied, taking the seat to Ellen's right.

"I requested your presence because there is far too many magical beings here and soon Death Storm will send his elites to us and attack. There is several options but I have decided that three of us magical beings should go to another occupied base in another country for now and I have picked me, you and Firl. I have also decided that we need at least two friends to come with us just in case that Death Storm's elites are with us on the trip. It would be far too dangerous if Firl teleports us there because of how much magic is involved with that. If you agree, we need to do some quick changes to your look. First of all, we need you to wear clothes of today. Second, your hair is a dead give away so we need to change it's colour. Thirdly, don't talk to anyone unless we talk to them and they talk to you after. Finally, no magic usage" Ellen said without interruption, "any questions."

"Two. One, who are the friends we shall bring? Two, why change what I look like" Anna asked, frowning.

"The friends we bring shall be Yama and Skull. We need to change your looks because Death Storm is certainly has shown his elites what you look like" Ellen replied, taking her mug off the table and drinking from it again, "want some."

"What is it" Anna asked suspiciously.

"Green Tea, I love it and it is healthy" Ellen answered, handing Anna the mug.

"I will see" Anna said, taking a sip from the mug, "it is good."

"Told ya, now get the fuck out of here, Firl needs to talk to you" Ellen ordered, standing and walking over to a bookshelf.

Anna did as ordered and left. Yama showed her where Firl was and waited for her. Anna walked up to the demon.

"Hey Firl, Ellen said you wanted to talk to me" Anna said behind him.

"She was not mistaken" Firl replied, burning his thumb on hot metal, "fuck that hurts."

"So what do you want" Anna asked, looking at what Firl was working on.

"I was going to tell you who is who and how we got to know them" Firl replied, hammering a piece of metal so that it could fit into a small gap between two more metal pieces.

"Inform me then" Anna mocked.

"Well, let me start with Yama. He is from the island country of Japan. High ranking samurai. Became immortal in the year 1123, the same year Ticf first came to Earth. He regrets nothing but his immortally. He has a crush on Jordan but doesn't want to tell her just in case she rejects him. It is because of him that we know Skull. Skull is from China. Not a warrior but is skilled in medicine. Fifty something year old. Lost both his legs when his father crashed his family car, that is a horseless carriage. Does have mercy but don't you ever piss him off. Last time one of us pissed him off, they left the room in a body bag. If it wasn't for Skull, we would never of met his adopted daughter Jordan. Jordan takes shit from no-one. She will kill if it means she lives. Twenty four years old. One of the only humans to have magic in their systems. Is not into love or relationships. Fell in love with Death Storm's son, he nearly killed her and that is why she doesn't trust love. You know me. You practically know Ellen but what you don't know is that she is not a full human. Her father is a demon. Her mother, Queen Jessica, gave her, Elsa's ice power gene. Her father, Sir Darkop, gave her, his telekinetic powers. I accidentally gave her third power, the power of reality shifting, which means she can live in the same reality but it is different to the one your in, if that makes sense. She watched both her mother and father get struck down by Death Storm at three years old and if it wasn't for me, she would be dead too. I think you better know how we know Betas. She came friends with us after she found out that her father was a murderer and an assassin. She is the only living daughter, actually child, left of Decoy. Is only thirty one years old. Her step father is Sir Darkop. That is what you gotta know about the ones you already know of" Firl said as Anna listened, not interrupting.

"That is a lot of information" Anna laughed.

"I know, now go to the prep room, Ellen should be ready to help change your looks, after all, we don't want to get busted" Firl kindly ordered.

Anna once again followed Yama to her destination and was amazed to see Ellen was waiting for next to a changing booth.

"I have pick out a suitable outfit for you, not too sexual but not too formal so just casual, now get change, I want to leave in ten hours max" Ellen barked.

"Calm down" Anna laughed as she entered the booth. Two minutes later, she emerged wear a black jumper with hood, tight black jeans, visible red shirt and red gloves.

"Suits the time well but I don't think you will wear this attire in your true time" Ellen laughed, lightly punching Anna in a joking way.

"Suppose your right" Anna agreed.

"Now come with me, we need to dye your hair a suitable colour. What ya want, pink, purple or green, they are the only colours we have so deal with it" Ellen asked.

"Which one do you think" Anna asked in response.

"I would go pink with a skanky look, green for unique look and purple for a look at me, I want people to like me. If I were you, purple" Ellen answered.

"Purple then. Wait, isn't purple also the colour of royalty" Anna asked.

"That is true but then who doesn't think they are royalty" Ellen laughed, she than pointed to a seat, "sit here."

"Okay" Anna sat where Ellen pointed and laid her head back. She let Ellen do what she needed to do dye hair and waited for it to be complete. The process took hours but in the end, she was impressed at the colour change.

"Like it" Ellen asked.

"Yeah but one question. Will my hair stay like this forever" Anna replied.

"It won't stay like that forever" Ellen responded.

"Girls, we need to go" Yama cried from the door way.

Ellen led Anna to their transport and sat next to her. Firl arrived with Skull and sat next to Ellen. Skull and Yama both sat in the front seats. Anna wondered how this thing move. She jumped a little when a noise came from the front and they started moving. She asked herself where they were going.

**A/N, yeah, that is the chapter. Bye.**


	11. 21st Century for a Princess, part 4

**A/N, I forgot to add in the part 3 in my retelling of chapter name. Oh well, I remembered to do so in my chapter posting. To the story.**

Chapter 11: 21st century for a Princess, part 4

Anna sat quietly in her seat while Yama or Skull, she didn't know who was making this transportation move, took them to their destination. She saw the Ellen was asleep on Firl's arm. She was reminded of a sleeping Elsa. She saw that Firl was reading some form of book.

"What are you reading" she asked the demon.

"I am reading the book 'The Many Loves of Poetries' **(Made that up)**, Ellen gave it to me when I saved her life, for the twentieth time" Firl answered, marking the page he was just reading and closing the book so Anna could look at the cover.

"Unique cover design" Anna said as she saw the black rose and the white rose behind the heading intertwining.

"This particular book is ninety-seven years old and still popular" Firl added with a smile.

"What is the year so I know if I can get the book in my time" Anna giggled.

"The year is 2014, so this edition you can't get in your time but if we do manage to send you back to your time, I will get one for you before you leave" Firl smiled and looked outside the transportation.

"Can I ask you a question" Anna asked.

"You just did" Firl cheerily laughed.

"You know what I mean."

"Calm down, whats the question."

"What is this thing we are in called and where exactly are we heading" Anna smirked.

"Technically that is two questions but I will answer both. We are in a car and we are heading to the Australian base" a sleepy Ellen yawned as she woke from her sleep.

"Where is Australia" Anna asked the sleepy princess.

"Southern Hemisphere, below Indonesia, next to New Zealand, not very populated, usually forgotten by most of the world, only place in the world with Marsupials" Ellen replied, still yawning, "surrounded by ocean, only two ways there."

"How" Anna shook the woman before she fell asleep again.

"Boat. Aeroplane. We are taking the plane" Ellen fell asleep again, this was cut short by sudden stopping.

"Looks like we are here, remember, only speak when spoken to except for me and Yama" Firl ordered as they left the car.

The five of them walked into a tall metal building. Ellen told Anna to put her hood on and follow her. They reached a contraption that Anna didn't know how it worked.

"What do I do here" Anna whispered.

"Put all metal objects on this tray and slide it under that metal box" Ellen quickly replied, placing only a locket on her tray.

Anna did as asked and placed three objects on the tray, a pin, a necklace and her wedding ring. She watched as Ellen, Firl and Yama walked through a metal frame. She followed and waited for Skull. He removed both his metallic legs and crawled through the metal frame. Anna help Skull put his legs back on. She collected the objects she put in the tray and followed the other three to a large area with lots of people.

"Thanks Anna, for helping me back there" Skull said as he looked around for a sign.

"Your welcome" Anna replied, watching for Ellen.

Skull took the lead and led them to their destination. They met with a woman at their destination.

"Tickets please" the woman asked.

"Here" Firl said as he handed the woman five pieces of paper.

"One way or returning" the woman asked as she handed the papers back.

"Returning, in about six weeks" Firl replied.

"You five are lucky, you are the only ones in first class minus out the ten Death Storm elites" the woman smiled.

"Won't we feel safe then" Firl laughed.

He led the other four into the hallway and into another door. He walked up to the centre of the seats and sat down. The other four did the same. Ellen next to Anna and Yama and Skull on either side of Firl. They watched as five pairs of Death Storm elites took their seats in the five corners. They waited until they were in the air before one élite walked up to the group of five.

"Ello, who might you five be" the élite asked kindly.

"I am Dr. Chris Ziron and these two young women are my daughters, Caitlin and Sarah. These two men are my adopted brothers, Professor Ping and Akihito. Might I ask who you might be since you now know our names" Firl replied with a smile.

"I am Captain Fawetu" the élite responded.

"Now I know who is the kind Death Storm élite" Firl laughed.

"Not all elites are horrible but most are" Fawetu laughed as well.

The two talked until the announcer woman said they were descending.

"Nice knowing ya, see ya" Firl smiled.

"See ya later" Fawetu waved as he returned to his seat.

"I will actually miss ya, after we kill you all" Firl whispered.

"Ready to get rid of these bastards" Yama whispered.

The other four nodded but Anna was not too keen on killing any of them. She looked at the group of elites behind her and saw they torturing a rodent by sliding a knife into each of its limbs. She looked back at the others and saw Firl pulling three weapons from his coat and passed one to her. Ellen pulled a similar weapon from her jacket and skull and Yama both pulled a weapon each from their pockets.

"Sorry ya bastards but Death Storm shouldn't be in charge after he sent us to Hell" Firl roared, pointing his weapons at his group, Fawetu's group.

"Better listen to him and the rest of us, we are the only survivors of pre-Death Storm take over" Ellen smiled.

"Either admit Death Storm is a tyrant or be killed" Yama laughed.

"Make a decision" Skull chuckled.

"Come on, listen to them" Anna yelled.

"You fucking sly dogs" Fawetu screamed, "I won't..."

Firl flexed his finger and straight after, Fawetu fell down on the ground dead with a loud banging noise with it. The other elites jumped to their feet but all fell in the same way as Fawetu. They waited for the plane to land and stop before they left. Anna kept close to Ellen as they walked into a similar building.

"Welcome to Sydney, most busiest city in Australia" Ellen whispered to Anna.

"Very busy here, where are we going" Anna whispered in reply.

"You will see. We have to split up with the others if we are going to get to the base in safety" Ellen ordered.

Anna nodded and followed Ellen to a large room filled with what Anna was told to be cars. Ellen walked up to a large silver one and took a two-wheeled transportation out of the back as the three men walked up behind them.

"Go with Ellen, she will keep you safe, Anna" Yama ordered.

"Get on and put this on your head" Ellen demanded, throwing a helmet to Anna.

Anna put the helmet over her head and hopped on the back of the transportation.

"Please keep hold of me and try your best to not fall off my motorcycle" Ellen asked with a smile.

Anna held tight onto Ellen's waist as she sped out of the building. Anna watched the surroundings change from tall buildings to flora she had never seen before. She watched as they sped up a road on a mountain range. Ellen stopped in a small town and Anna could only wonder why.

**A/N, and that goes to you dear readers. Please review if you want and either follow or favourite the story if you want. Or do the same to me. I don't mind if you do or not but it gives me an idea of who likes this or not. Bye, for now.**


	12. 21st Century for a Princess, part 5

**A/N, time for my dreaded form of writing, emotional scenes. Like I said in my first fanfic, I am terrible at emotional scenes. Might as well try, what is the worst that can happen. Also a shout out to ElsaTheSnowQueenOfArendelle101 for following the story, you actually make me feel like someone enjoys my story. To ze story.**

Chapter 12: 21st Century for a Princess, part 5

Anna watched as Ellen walked over to two small slabs of stone on the ground. Ellen fell to her knees and started to cry. Anna felt said for this woman, she wondered what has made Ellen emotional.

"You okay, Ellen" Anna asked as she slowly walked over to the woman.

"Why the fuck did I have to come here, just why" Ellen sobbed.

"What happened here" Anna asked in concern.

"This is where it all started for me, why I am like I am" Ellen replied between her sobs.

"Can you tell me or aren't you strong enough for the story" Anna asked, worried about the other woman's past.

"I can but I don't think you will get much from me" Ellen responded, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Do you want to sit down before you start" Anna suggested.

"Sure" Ellen sadly nodded.

The two young women walked to a park bench and sat. Ellen stopped herself from crying anymore.

"This is where I was with my true parents and my technical step-father last before Death Storm... Killed them" Ellen managed before tears rolled down her cheeks. "I was only fucking three years old and Death Storm killed them in front of me. Slit my stepfather's throat. Beheaded my true father. Ripped my mother's heart out. You have no idea what that would do to a three-year old. My life was saved but at a cost. Firl made a fucking deal with Death Storm and agreed on letting Death Storm spare me until I was as old as my mother. That age was two years ago, when I was twenty-three."

"Wow. Just wow. I would never thought your beginnings to be like that" Anna interrupted.

"I not even finished. You see those two slabs... They belonged... They belong... To my mother and... True father" Ellen cried.

"You sure your okay, I am here for you" Anna asked.

"Just give me a minute to clear my emotions up" Ellen ordered, holding back her tears.

Anna did leave Ellen so she could calm again. Ellen stood up when she got control of her emotions and walked to the motorcycle. She pulled a red rose and a black demon rose from the bag at the back and placed them both on each of the slabs.

"Goodbye... Mummy. Goodbye... Daddy" Ellen said as she let one more tear fall from her eyes. "Come on, we need to go, Anna."

Anna walked slowly passed the slabs of stone and saw both of the names on the slabs. "Queen Lisa" on the right slab. "General Darkpo" on the left slab. Anna took her place one Ellen's transportation and held tightly to Ellen as they sped down the road to their destination.

**A/N, I know this was short but I didn't want to drag it out and get the emotional part destroyed. Also, please tell me if I made a mistake with the names of Ellen's parents, I can't exactly remember what I made them but I am to lazy to check the names myself. Bye for now.**


	13. 21st Century for a Princess, part 6

**A/N, Yeah, Anna is now officially in the region of the Eastern Highlands of Australia. I might reference my home town in this chapter. Here is a little fact about the town Anna and Ellen were both in, I forgot its name but it is the mid-point of the journey to Sydney to my home town. To da story.**

Chapter 13: 21st Century for a Princess, part 6

Anna watched as Ellen sped pass many houses and farms as they made their way to the Australian base of the residence. Anna saw a large sign as they existed a small city.

"Thank you for visiting Bathurst" Anna read on the sign. **(Not the hometown reference but a city exactly 24 minutes away)**

"You don't have to read every sign there is. Anyway, there are two more towns on our path" Ellen laughed at Anna childish act.

"Sorry. How long till we make it to the Australian base" Anna smiled as they passed a small farm.

"Around twenty minutes. Be careful, there is a lot of bumps and holes after the second town. Hey we might stop by in both or just one of them" Ellen answered, waving to a passerby.

Anna smiled at the scenery, she could not wait to tell Elsa about her adventure when she is sent back to her true time. She nearly fell when Ellen stopped the motorcycle suddenly.

"Why did we stop" Anna asked the battle hardened woman.

"Poor thing. Do you think I should help it" Ellen sadly asked.

"What is that"

"An unfortunate kangaroo. Bastard must have got hit by a car"

"What are you going to do"

"Move it to the side of the road of corse, I may be rude and fowl mouthed but at least I care about nature"

Anna watched Ellen move the strange dead animal from the road. She admired that Ellen didn't use her telekinetic powers to move the animal. She looked to her right and saw a group of the same animal.

"Ellen, look. There are more of them" Anna whispered.

"Good. That means you can see the true beauty of a mob of kangaroos" Ellen smiled as she made her way back.

"A mob" Anna questioned.

"That is what you call a group of kangaroos, like how you call a group of magpies a murder and a group of jellyfish a smack" Ellen explained, "and like how you call a group of cattle a herd."

"Oh"

Ellen shook her head jokingly as she again sped down the road. It was not long until they found trouble.

**A/N, did you catch the reference. No. Yes. Slightly. Clue. Trouble. Bye.**


	14. 21st Century for a Princess, parts 7-75

**A/N, I know the last two chapters were short. So I decided to combine this chapter and the next chapter. Yep, combining a chapter I am about to write and one I haven't decided to write yet. There shall be a author's note in the centre to mark both chapters. The story continues.**

Chapter 14: 21st Century for a Princess, part 7

Anna looked ahead of her as they passed a small town. She knew that if she read the town's name, Ellen would kick her off the transportation. Smiled as a girl waved at them. Ellen sped down the main street of the town, nearly knocking an old man over.

"So... What is the name of this town" Anna cheekily asked.

"Milthorpe, about five to ten minutes away from the town we are going to stop for lunch at, damn I am fucking starving" Ellen answered as her stomach growled.

"I take it you stop there every time you pass through" Anna jokingly asked.

"Most times. It isn't a nice place if you get on the wrong side of the town people but if you are like me, or even with me, you will be fine" Ellen laughed.

Anna didn't like the sound of the people in the next town. She shrunk down a little as Ellen shook her head in amusement.

"You seriously took me seriously. You need to learn how to tell when someone is being sarcastic" Ellen mocked in a happy tone.

"I don't like you" Anna teased.

"Doesn't bother me" Ellen smugly answered.

Anna watched the side of the road as they sped into Ellen's lunch stop town. She slowed down as she made her way to a small shop on the other side of the town. Ellen stopped and put the stand of the motorcycle down as to stop it from falling. She led Anna inside the small building.

"Death Storm residence, I see you brought a friend young Ellen. What would you both like" a woman called to Ellen and Anna as they entered the building.

Anna looked at either side of her saw only one man. He sat in the corner window seating arrangement. He looked at the two girls as Ellen made an order for her lunch. After she got her lunch and Anna's lunch, she led Anna to a table. She placed a small pie in front of Anna and put her own pie in front of herself. She picked up a small container and squeezed the sides together, following this, sauce came out of the container. Anna did the same and ate. After they finished, the man in the corner rose from his seat.

"Hello, Ellen, Anna" the man said in a gruff voice.

"John, what the fuck do you want and how do you know her" Ellen said, turning to the man.

"Death Storm has a massive bounty on both of you and I am here to collect it, you know that I am a bounty hunter and I will collect my bounty one way or another" the man laughed.

"Then you betray my trust. Remember when I helped you when you didn't have enough farm hands before you became a bounty hunter" Ellen crossly stated.

"That is why I ask this. Let me collect the bounty and when he interrogates you, give him these map references give him this, a list of fake members of the residence" the man ordered.

"How about... No" Ellen mocked.

"Listen, you bitch, do this for me and you can kill Death Storm yourself" the man roared, grabbing Ellen by the collar of her shirt.

"Let go of her" Anna cried as she burnt the man's hand.

"So what Death Storm said was true. You do have pyro-kinetic powers" the man yelped as he held his burnt hand.

"Sorry about this, but I think we should go" Ellen cried to the woman who served her.

Ellen and Anna left the building and walked to Ellen's motorcycle. Anna felt guilty for hurting the man but he was about to hurt Ellen and she couldn't let that happen. She watched the road as Ellen sped out of the town and down the road. She felt Ellen go limp and the last thing she remembered before blackness took over was a laugh and Ellen screaming.

**A/N, the mid author's note. Nothing else to say. Let the story continue.**

Chapter 14.5: 21st Century for a Princess, part 7.5

_Anna woke from her sleep. She saw that she was in her bed and saw Kristoff sleeping next to her. She smiled at the site of her husband next to her._

_"Wait. Was that all a dream. It felt so real. I could have sworn Mockery died and I when to another time" Anna thought to herself._

_"Getjslaihekherlakneneawakejdjslaodbnow" she heard voices scream in the back of her mind._

_"Who are those voices. They sound like... Like... Firl, Yama, Skull and Ellen" she thought as she felt water hit her face._

Anna woke with a gasp as cold water dripped from her face. She looked around to see Firl with a black eye, Skull without his legs and his arm in a sling, Yama with cuts all over his body and Ellen, curled up in the corner. She saw Ellen was scared and was not functioning. Firl knelt next to Anna and smiled.

"Are you okay. You were out for about fifth-teen hours, Anna" he said as he hugged the young woman.

"Where are we and what happened" Anna asked as she rubbed the back of her head.

"I am sorry. I am so fucking sorry" Ellen said as she rocked back and forth.

"Don't, she has been like this since she woke. To answer your question. We are in Death Storm's high command and to answer your question on what has happened. Something happened to Ellen and you took the worst of it" Yama answered.

Anna swallowed before she spoke next, "what is going to happen to us."

"We are to be executed tomorrow, for the world to see" Skull teared up as he said this, "guess I can not see Jordan again."

"Shut the fuck up in there" a voice yelled as it banged the iron door.

"Anna. I... I... I am sorry. This is my fault. I should have taken John's deal. You wouldn't have got hurt. Death Storm could be dead by now" Ellen squeaked still rocking.

"You should have, slut" a voice said as it entered the room.

"Death Storm, get the fuck away from her and Anna" Firl cried.

"Why would I want to do that? After all, who was stupid enough to make a deal with me. Anyway, I am here to tell Anna that there is only one way to get back to her time" Death Storm smiled.

"What do you have to tell me, monster" Anna screamed.

"Kill me, that's how. I want to make I deal as well. Fight me to the death tomorrow and if you win, you are sent back to your time but if I win, everyone here dies too" Death Storm calmly smiled.

"Deal, but make sure no-one from your side attacks" Anna agreed.

"Will do" Death Storm said as he shook Anna's hand.

Anna sat next to Ellen as Death Storm left. Ellen stopped rocking but still had a blank look on her face. She looked back at Anna and saw the worry in her eyes. She couldn't believe Anna will risk her life for the world.

"I should have told you. I should have told you what Death Storm did" Ellen whispered.

"What did Death Storm do" Anna asked as everyone turned their heads.

"Death Storm. He... He... He... He... He... He forced me to... To... To tell him everything. About you. About everyone. He did the most horrible things to me to do so" Ellen whispered.

"What did he do to you" Anna ordered.

"He... Argh" Ellen screamed as pain ran down her spine.

Anna widened her eyes as blood came out of Ellen's lower back. She shook Ellen as she went limp. Anna kept Ellen awake but wasn't able to stop Ellen from going limp. She made sure that Ellen was not alone all that night if it happened again.

**A/N, thus ends this chapter. What happened to Ellen. Will Anna defeat Death Storm or will I twist that around. All these questions and more will be answered. Bye.**


	15. 21st Century for a Princess, part 8

**A/N, closing this section early, or am I. Dun, dun, dah. But with all seriousness, please review this chapter at least, please. To da story.**

Chapter 15: 21st Century for a Princess, part 8

Anna laid down on the cold stone floor of the cell like room she and the others were kept in. She didn't want Ellen to have another episode of whatever it was that happened to her. She still couldn't get a wink of sleep and before she knew it, Death Storm elites came into the cell to collect them.

"Get the fuck of the floor, fiery slut" one of the elites barked to Anna.

"Get this bitch off the floor, not the fiery slut, the mixed bitch" a much more intimidating élite screamed as he kicked Ellen to wake her.

"Get up you Asian fucks" a third élite bellowed.

"That is enough" a fourth élite ordered.

Anna turned her head to see the fourth élite was none other than Snipes.

"Why, they shouldn't even be alive" the second élite questioned.

"Remember who is the head élite here. I don't any of them to have an unsatisfying death. Therio, I think that you should stop with calling a married woman a slut. Wasop, yes she maybe a mixed but that doesn't give you the right to call her a bitch, that is like saying you're an idiot. Veinmo, stop with your racism, how would you like it if all of us started to call you a Feddian fuck. Now, be gone you three, I will do this myself" Snipes barked.

"Let's go, he is only a weak prick" Wasop smirked as he and the other two left the room.

"Come on, get up so I don't look like I am helping ya" Snipes kindly asked the five.

"Kinda hard for me to walk without my legs" Skull stated in a cross tone.

"Firl, Yama, help your friend. Here" Snipes ordered in a kind tone.

"I don't want your help" Anna hits Snipes hand away.

"Doesn't bother me. What is wrong with her" Snipes calmly responded.

"We done know. She started to bleed from her lower back and she went all limp for no reason. Do you know why that happened" Yama replied.

"I thought he lied about that. Death Storm used a method that he calls modern torture. Fucking worst then torture from anytime, he must have used the device that destroys a section of the spinal cord. Their is only one way to remove it and that is to get the code and enter it into Death Storm's arm band which has a wireless network attached which allows him to control everything within its radius. Then you have to perform surgery and physically removed the device from her spine. But since it has been activated, she has twenty-four hours before it attacks the next spinal cord section but since it happened at least ten hours ago, she has fourteen hours before it attacks. If Anna defeats Death Storm, I will be able to help her at the cost of my freedom" Snipes explained, "make sure you win. Ellen will be in good hands then."

"Thank you" a weak voice said behind Anna.

"Ellen, please be careful with yourself" Firl smoothly asked.

"We better go, I will carry Ellen for ya. Firl, Yama, help Skull get there. Anna, follow me" Snipes ordered as he picked Ellen off the floor.

Anna followed the blue demon down the stone hallway, up stairs, down more hallways, up one more set of stairs and finally to tall iron doors. She prepared herself as Snipes held the door open with his foot. Anna walked out into the open space and saw a long line of Death Storm elites leading to Death Storm himself. She saw people and demons holding strange devices that they made follow her. She bravely walked pass all the elites and up to the vile demon. She was followed by Snipes carrying Ellen. The blue demon placed Ellen by a pillar and he took his place at Death Storm's side. Yama and Firl did the same for Skull. Death Storm stood from his chair.

"Citizens of the realms. Welcome to the fate of the ringleaders of the residence. Here we have one of the bravest souls ever, Princess Anna of the 19th century Arendelle. We have a little deal, if she defeats me in a fight to the death, she can go back to her own time and if I win, all the residence shall be killed" Death Storm cheerily yelled to the devices that the people and demons held.

Anna watched as iron walls raised around her, Death Storm and Snipes. Snipes looked shock as Death Storm threw him to the ground. Anna ran to the blue demon's aid but was knocked back by and invisible force. She watched in horror as Death Storm kicked and stomped on the demon.

**A/N, what is going to happen to Snipes, why is Death Storm doing this. More questions to answer but so little time. Bye.**


	16. 21st Century for a Princess, part 9

**A/N, I have no idea if this will be either the last chapter or the second last chapter in the Anna section. On a personal note, my brother (the twin) was sent to the hospital yesterday because he ended up getting two bloody (actually bloody) holes in the back of his head somehow. He is home but since I wrote this last night, I will not have an idea if he will be in the hospital again today. 'Nuff 'bout that, to da story.**

Chapter 16: 21st Century for a Princess, part 9

Anna watched in horror as a laughing Death Storm repeatedly kicked and stomped a defenceless Snipes. The others watched from behind the near invisible wall in terror. The whole world gasped at this sudden act of violence from Death Storm towards his own elite. Snipes clutched his stomach after Death Storm stopped.

"World. This what happens when you defy me and help the residence. Poor Snipes here, he is lucky because he is an elite and I do not kill my own army, on purpose. Now if you please. Watch as I battle this fiery bitch from my past to decide the fate of the residence ring leaders. Are you ready, Princess Anna of Arendelle" Death Storm yelled, looking at the devices the humans and demons held. He looked at Anna as he asked her if she was ready.

"Come at me. You psychopathic monster" Anna laughed, "remember to the death."

"Dumb slut. Didn't you learn last time. You can't defeat death it self too easily" the psychopathic demon whispered under his breath as he pulled the sword Terra-Letum from the air.

"For Earth and the truth" Anna screamed as she formed a sword of solid fire and charged at Death Storm.

Death Storm swung his sword to block Anna's attack. Snipes pushed himself of the ground and pulled out a short sword from his belt. Anna swung hard at Death Storm's head. Again, Death Storm blocked this attack. The tyrant then swung his sword quickly in every direction. Anna grew tired as she blocked his attacks. The tyrant formed a second sword from the air and swung both at Anna's head. She blocked Terra-Letum but couldn't stop the second sword. She waited for her end but her end didn't come. She looked to see Snipes had blocked the attack.

"Why you traitor" Death Storm screamed at the blue demon.

"No, it is you who betrayed us. You tried to kill everyone who could expose the truth but you made a grave mistake, leaving me, Ellen, Firl and Yama alive. Now it will be me and Anna versus you. You fucker" Snipes roared as he showed untold strength.

"Why don't we call this off so you can tell these idiots the truth, son of the Timeline assassin. Tell them everything, even who the Timeline assassin truly is, Snipes" Death Storm barked, not realising what he just said.

"Manoeuvre 98, they need to preform manoeuvre 98" Ellen whispered as she watched Death Storm fight Snipes and Anna.

"98. Maneuver 98" Firl called to the fighters.

"98. Anna, follow my lead" Snipes cried as he swung at Death Storm's legs.

"Okay, take this you piece of shit" Anna responded, as she swung at his head.

Death Storm laughed as he flipped backwards dodging the attacks.

"Come on Snipes, tell the world everything. The Timeline assassin, what it was like before my take over. The horrors before my rule."

Snipes swung hard at the tyrant's left shoulder. Anna followed by swinging at the right shoulder.

"Matter of fact. Why not your mother. What happened between you and her."

Snipes kept his cool as both he and Anna attacked Death Storm's sides.

"Oh what about you Anna. Didn't your sister nearly kill you twice"

Anna didn't break as Death Storm hoped but instead laughed and swung her fiery sword up into Death Storm's privates.

"How about how you were shut out by your sister for fifthteen years. The loneliness."

Anna nearly broke at this insult but kept calm as she swung her sword at Death Storm's chest, cutting it enough for blood to flow out.

"What about your dead parents. How would they feel about your behaviour. Marrying a commoner, pathetic. Your sister, kissing the devil. Your daughter, falling for a demon at a young age without your knowing."

This was the moment Anna's mind broke. She attacked Death Storm with her pyro-kinetic powers.

"Now that is what I want. Bring it, you fiery whore."

"She broke. He got what he wanted, that is all he needs to win" Yama solemnly said as he hung his head in shame.

"What about you Snipes, isn't your mother amung us now. Well her past self not your true mother" Death Storm laughed as he attempted to break Snipes.

"You can't break what is already broken Death Storm. Anna snap out of your wrath, he wants you to get angry, he wants you to break" Snipes barked, delivering a deadly blow to Death Storm's ribs.

"Anna. 26..." Ellen screamed as pain returned to her spine.

"26..." Anna whispered to herself.

"26, what the fuck" Death Storm said in confusion.

"Anna, fire me up" Snipes ordered, dropping his sword.

"Why"

"Just fucking do it" Snipes barked.

Anna did as ordered and set Snipes on fire. Snipes grinned as he turned to Death Storm.

"Sorry but you need a check up" Snipes jumped and tackled the tyrant.

Death Storm instantly caught on fire. Snipes laughed as he mysteriously had the flames around him smother into smoke.

"You bitch" Death Storm screamed as her rose of the ground surrounded by storm clouds and lightening.

"How" Anna screamed.

"One thing you should know about me. I am a disaster demon which means, I control disasters, where ever they may be" the tyrant laughed.

"Fuck" Skull loudly stated.

"Come get some fucking pay back"

Anna widened her eyes as Snipes tackled her to the side before Death Storm struck her with lightening. Snipes jumped to his feet and ran to Death Storm. It was then that Anna recognised the sword he used before he asked to be set on fire was. It was Ticf's sword, the sword 'Cyclops' eye.'

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N, finally, I named Ticf's sword but how did Snipes come to own it and who is his mother. These are questions I might not answer but I might as well. Bye for now.**


	17. 21st Century for a Princess, part 10

**A/N, last chapter, sad to see this happening but this was going to be the longest string of events on one character that is planned out. On the topic on my brother, he fucking lives, fuck yeah. To da story?**

Chapter 17: 21st Century for a Princess, part 10

_Last time..._

_***In overly exited and sarcastic presenter voice*** Death Storm raised from the ground via clouds and lightning. That is it._

_Now..._

Anna watched as the flying Death Storm attacked Snipes with lightening. She started to tear when he (Snipes) was struck by a big lightening bolt.

"He isn't who you want" Anna screamed with a raspy voice.

Death Storm turned to face her and grinned, "coming from the woman who would marry a men she just met."

Anna's face showed what she thought of this insult. Her face went blank and quickly turned to one of rage. She formed several fireballs around her and fired them at the flying demon. Death Storm quickly dodged these attacks but at the cost of his advantage. He fell to the floor.

"You fucking whore. You fucking skank. You fucking slut. You fucking... Fucking... There are no more words to describe you dear Anna" the tyrant roared, stomping quickly over to Anna.

"I may not know much about anything but there is one thing I am good at, kicking your ass" Anna ran to the tyrant, firing a fireball at Death Storm's face.

"That all you have in you, think about how your sister fights. She is shit but at least she can hit hard"

"Do not bring anyone else into this" Anna flared another fireball at the demon.

"Don't... Don't... Don't give into your rage, Anna" a weak Ellen screamed.

Anna heard this voice and immediately stopped her onslaught. She sat on the ground and closed her eyes as if in mediation. Death Storm laughed at this act thinking that it won't help her. Anna soon felt like there was something calling to her.

_-In Anna's dreamscape (1st person)-_

_I must listen to Ellen's words. I must not give into the rage that Death Storm creates. But how will I defeat the tyrant. It is not like I have a weapon, a weapon of demon creation. Wait, Ticf's sword, that is what I need._

_"Good, you figured out you need me" a (stereotypical) Greek voice joyfully laughed from behind me._

_Wow, you are stereotypically voiced._

_"That is only in my calling for you" it laughed this time in a Scottish accent, this time to my right._

_Can you decide on a type of voice._

_"No...Yes...No...Yes...No, yeah, no" it laughed in a laughable British accent._

_I now know what to do._

_-Real world-_

Anna woke from her day-dream and quickly ran to Ticf's sword, startling Death Storm.

"Now, how do use you to defeat Death Storm" Anna asked the sword.

Death Storm fired an electrical bolt at Anna, barely missing her.

"Fight me, you cowardly slut" Death Storm screamed at his loudest.

Anna breathed slowly as she swung the sword at Death Storm. Death Storm was not quick enough to dodge this attack and fell to the ground with a heavy thud. Anna fell to the ground with a burn mark on her left cheek. Snipes crawled over to Anna with pain in both his eyes and his body.

"You okay, Anna"

"My cheek and the rest of my body hurt but nothing serious" Anna started to laugh.

"Anna" Ellen screamed as blood flowed from her back again but this time there was a loud bang.

"On more from the past to take care of. Susan, the traitor" Snipes sternly stated with an evil look of revenge on his face.

"What" Anna yelled at the blue demon.

"Susan you dog bitch, where the fuck are you" Firl screamed as he stopped the blood from flowing out of Ellen.

"Right here, bitch" a female voice replied.

Anna turned to see Susan in black leather pants, black leather jacket and in black heals. Susan held a weapon very similar to Snipes' father's weapon. She laughed as Yama ran and attacked her with force only matched by a charging rhinoceros.

"Oh come on, Snipes is the true reason why I know how to use a rifle in the fucking first place" Susan giggled as Yama punched every possible part of her.

"That maybe true but he saved Anna, that is more than enough to earn my trust" Yama screamed as he delivered a fatal blow to Susan's chest.

Snipes and Anna moved over to Ellen and Firl. Firl kneeled next to Ellen and waited for the possible end of the princess. He looked at Snipes to say, "Help her." Snipes study the area where she was struck and shook his head.

"The bullet destroyed the device in her back but at the cost of her spinal cord. Only angel magic can heal that type of damage. Tell me you know any angels personally" Snipes confirmed.

"Michael. My uncle" Firl answered.

"Call him" Snipes kindly ordered.

"Just did. He will be here in five... Four... Three... Two... One" Michael appeared from a beam of light as Firl said one.

"Firl. You said this was urgent" the angel asked.

"It is, Ellen, she needs angel class healing magic and you are the strongest one we know and Death Storm and Susan are no more" Firl quickly answered.

"Easy, where is Ellen. The one that looks like... Elsa and Anna" Michael said in shock.

"Elsa lookalike, I am the real Anna. It is a long story but help her" Anna barked.

Michael moved quickly to Ellen's side and whispered something too faint for anyone. Ellen gasped for air as Michael moved away.

"Should be right by next week"

Anna was about to run to Ellen and embrace her in a hug but she felt the ground give way below her. She screamed as she fell down the portal. Anna looked down and saw the floor of the dining hall and Elsa leaning on the wall. Last thing she remembered, hitting the floor with a uff.

**A/N, so ends the Anna timeline section. Next one focuses on an OC, Fiona. Bye.**


	18. The Future or Nothing, part 1

**A/N, this will be (planned) trilogy parts. So won't be long. Planning to have each chapter 3000 words min (except this chapter). Also, during while I wrote this, me and my brother (Twin), we played BF4 (Battlefield 4 for you none gamers) and we are kicking ass (mostly). Time for Fiona's timeline story. (It is set in the year 2497). To da story.**

Chapter 18: The Future or Nothing

Fiona saw hard ground below her as she fell though the portal. She never believed that an embodiment of time would die in front of her. Matter of fact, she never thought one of her friends would die before her. She closed her eyes as she hit the ground. She felt a pain all though her left arm. She forced herself to push herself of the ground. Fiona looked to take in her surroundings and was familiar with the room, minus the fact it was falling apart. She felt her face to make sure her eye-patch was still there and she signed as she felt the smooth leather.

"Right, what do I do now" she whispered to herself.

"You can maybe see about your arm" a male voice laughed from behind her.

"Who are you" Fiona asked the man as she turned to face the voice's owner.

She was surprised to see a young, handsome man with sandy hair. He seemed to be like an ordinary person yet she felt like he was more than just ordinary. She took in his clothes, he wore a black trench coat, loose black leather pants, finger-less gloves, black metallic boots and a silver necklace. He had a friendly smile on him. She could help but think who this man could be.

"I am afraid I can't give you my name until you get your arm checked out" the young man answered her question with a smile. "Might I ask for your name so I know who I need to check in."

"Fiona, my name is Fiona" Fiona answered, awkwardly.

"Do you have a last name or don't you" the man asked.

"Not a last name person. Having my true last name makes me remember my father, before he died" Fiona said with a tear escaping from her eye at the memory of her father's sacrifice.

"Don't want to remember the bad memories, understandable. Do you have a nickname that your friends call you" the man responded.

"Yeah, close friends call me The One Eyed Maiden" Fiona answered with a blush.

"So you earned it after you got that then" the man asked curiously.

"Correct, happened when I was eleven. Crazy bitch attacked my adoptive mother and I got this trying to stop her" Fiona smiled, pointing to her eye.

"Ouch. I hope you haven't had problems then" the man laughed.

"The worst problem I have with m eye is that it gets annoying when someone sneaks up on me on its side" Fiona blushed.

She couldn't help but feel shy in front of this man, she had no idea why but she thinks she might like him in a loving way. She wondered if he will tell her his name. There was one thing on her mind other than him, when is she. Fiona already figured that this was the dining hall of the palace of Arendelle but this was not her time.

"Fiona, can you please follow me, we need to check your arm" the man said, lightly tugging on her sleeve.

"Sure" Fiona smiled, she had forgotten about her arm.

She followed the young man up several staircases. She was amazed to see that these staircases were here but she figured that because she was in another time, things have changed. The man walked up one last flight of stairs and opened an iron door. He held it open for her as she walked through. He followed, turned and locked the door.

"Before we take another step. I know that you are not of this time. My grandfather told me that one day I will find a woman with one eye in the city catacombs. He said to trust her and help her. I have I feeling he knows you" the man said after he turned to face Fiona again.

"He was correct, I am not of this time. I figured this since the room we were just in was the dining hall of the palace of Arendelle. Now about my arm" Fiona giggled.

"Follow me and just go along with what I say, the doctors will be suspicious about us if we have different stories about your arm. Just say we were in the catacombs doing stuff for my grandfather when you slipped on loose rock and broke your arm from the fall" the man requested.

"I take it everyone knows your family then" Fiona joked.

"That is actually true" the man laughed.

Fiona followed the man to a white building with a large red plus on it. She guessed this was where the doctors were. The man walked through the front doors while Fiona looked at the roses in the garden at the front. She turned to see the man waiting inside the doors. She walked in next to him.

"Listen, you go by the name of Kate Anderson when they ask for a Kate Anderson and just call me Mr. Storm, make it sound like you work for me okay" the man asked.

"If that helps with my arm problem, sure. What if they ask about my eye" Fiona replied.

"Say you have permission to have eye-wear. It is against the law to wear eye-wear without permission from Death Storm, now don't freak out, just act like you belong and that means not caring about Death Storm being in charge" the man quietly ordered.

The man walked up to the front desk and spoke to the pale women sitting there.

"Hello, me and my employee, Ms. Kate Anderson, had an accident and she needs to see a doctor, preferably the doctor I have" the man asked.

"Doctor Xand will be with you in ten minutes Mr. Storm, fill these out for helping your employee" the woman said as she handed him a clip-board.

The man walked over to Fiona and sat next to her on a comfy looking chair. He lifted a pen of the table and wrote on the clip-board. Fiona sat next to him and waited. She saw a young woman leave a room followed by a green-skinned man. She guessed this man with green skin was a demon. He then called calmly.

"Will a Ms. Kate Anderson and Mr. Storm come here please" the green guy calmly called.

Fiona and the man both stood up and walked over to the demon. The demon raised an eye-brow at Fiona's eye-patch and led both into the room he just left. Fiona smiled as he gestured for both Fiona and the man to sit.

"So, Ms. Kate Anderson, what happened to you" the demon asked.

"I had a little accident when I was doing a job with Mr. Storm in the catacombs for his grandfather. You see, I kinda fell on loose rocks and broke my arm" Fiona answered with the excuse that the man told her to use.

"Is this true, Mr. Storm" the demon asked the man.

"Yes, but if it wasn't for that fall, we wouldn't have found a ground level room of the old palace" the man agreed.

"Let me get a closer look at your arm. It doesn't look broken but then again, I am not human. It is good you study human anatomy at uni Mr. Storm" the demon doctor laughed.

Fiona gave him her arm to examine and allowed him to touch where it could be broken. She flinched as a small amount of pain hit her arm every time the demon pushed down.

"Looks fine, feels slightly broken, you flinch as if it is broken badly. We might need an x-ray" the demon said when he stopped.

He stood up and led Fiona to a small desk like bench with a large metal box with a hole in the centre. The demon asked Fiona to place her broken arm inside the hole and wait for a minute. A buzzing sound came from the metal box and lights cam on inside and outside the box. Three black pieces of a material, Fiona had never seen before, with blue and white images of Fiona's arm's bones came out of a rectangular box. Fiona pretended not to be surprised at this.

"Looks like you are correct, your arm is broken. It is not as bad as you act like it is but then again, it might be just because you are more sensitive" the doctor said after looking at the images.

"Let me guess, a case" the man said to the doctor with a grin.

"Yes, come with me" the doctor ordered as he went to another bench.

Fiona placed her arm on the bench and waited for the doctor to do what ever he was going to do. The demon returned and he carried a bag of plaster and a bucket of warm water. He then set onto the task of making a case on Fiona's arm. He finished within five minutes. The case dried quickly and he put Fiona's arm in a sling and sat back at his first seat.

"That should do it. Now tell me you are allowed to have that eye-patch" the doctor said.

"I have permission to wear it" Fiona protested.

"Good, now let Mr. Storm pay for your treatment" the demon kindly ordered.

The man paid for Fiona's treatment and led her to the door. She left the building first and waited for the man. He led her down the road so they could eat and so he could tell her everything he knows.

**A/N, nothing to say now. Bye I guess.**


	19. The future or Nothing, part 2

**A/N, sorry that this chapter came a day or two out of the usual timeframe but on Wednesday, it was my mum's birthday and I usually write the chapter a day before I release it and it just so happens that I didn't get much time on writing this on Wednesday. I will start writing what I can now. To da story.**

Chapter 18: The Future or Nothing, part 2

Fiona and the mysterious man sat down at a round table at the front of a small café. Fiona smiled at a young child who was playing with some birds. A waitress who looked like she was in her thirties came over to the duo.

"Mr. Storm, miss, would you like to order" the waitress asked the two with a smile.

"Not yet, Ms. Georgia. Come back in about, ten minutes at the most. Thank you" the man kindly said to the waitress.

The waitress just nodded and walked away. The man caught Fiona staring at him as he spoke to the waitress. He just shook his head in a joking way.

"Okay, why do you always stare at me" the man grinned.

"Because you still haven't told me your name. You also seem to be popular" Fiona giggled.

"I will tell you why I am so popular and what my name is after we have our meal" the man smiled.

"What will you have then" Fiona asked in a joking manner.

"I have the pumpkin soup with leak and a white coffee. You" the man answered in a smooth tone of voice.

Fiona looked at the Manu and decided to have chicken soup with the green tea.

"I will have chicken soup and green tea, the only two things I know of that I like" Fiona laughed.

"Will I take your order now, Mr. Storm" the same waitress asked as she returned.

"I will have the pumpkin and leek soup with a white coffee, no sugar and she will have the chicken soup with green tea" the man kindly said to the waitress.

"Your order will be five minutes" the waitress said as she skipped away.

"So what is your name, full" Fiona quickly asked after the waitress left.

"Wait 'till our lunch gets here" the man smiled as Fiona shook her head in disappointment.

"What year is it then, my guess is like 2068" Fiona quietly asked with her arm in the case getting itchy.

"The year is 2497, the date, 30th of June, time, 2:30 pm" the man replied, he grinned at Fiona as she looked at him with a face that said, seriously. "We do have technological set backs because of Death Storm, he set us back by at least 480 years."

"How so" Fiona smugly smiled.

The man curled his right half of his lips into a semi-grin, "we should be able to heal your broken arm with technology for a first. Not have diseases for another. Lastly, we should have hover craft as a mode of transport."

"Makes sense."

"Your orders, and here is your bill, Mr. Storm" the waitress from before said, handing Fiona and the man's orders to them.

"Thank you, Ms. Georgia" the man smiled, he gave her some notes of some kind and she left with both the notes and 'bill.'

Fiona quickly drank her green tea and ate her soup, it was some of the best chicken soup has ever had. The man on the other hand, took his time with his meal and drink. Fiona found it wired how he was so slow at eating.

"Will you tell me your name" Fiona hastily asked.

The man shook his head in mock anger. He just couldn't get five minutes of silence with this girl. He looked up with a small grin on his face. "Hoped you wouldn't ask that question until I am at least half way through my dinner, but seeing how you are impatient, might as well tell you but, try to kill me after we arrive at my place."

Fiona smiled at the man, she thought to herself, _Why will I try to kill him if he tells me his name._ "Tell me it then and I promise not to kill you."

"My name is Death Storm the 3rd but friends call me Mr. Storm and the people I work for call me Agent Thunder" the man whispered after he looked around to see if anyone was in earshot.

"Guessed it then, hoping my guess was wrong but I can trust you right."

"So you aren't going to kill me? And you guessed my name might be Death Storm."

"Always expect the unexpected, simple as that."

"Now, can I finish my lunch?"

"Do it, but be quick, don't want to sit on my ass all day. One more question, do you want to take out *whispered* Death Storm the 1st?"

"He destroyed my family so yes. On one condition, you let me go back to your time with you."

"Deal."

Fiona sat back as Mr. Storm finished his meal. They both raised out of their seats as the waitress from earlier came to clean their table.

Fiona followed the man down the streets and to his home, a three story mansion on the outskirts of the city. Fiona found the walk a bit much but she didn't mind that when she entered the mansion. She saw gold statues of famous artist, writers, scientist and explorers in the grand hallway. Paintings of some of the most magnificent painters. Maps of the world evolved over the years. Bookcases with some of the most famous books and plays. The last object of great value that Fiona saw was a small orb studded with precious jewels and a black line circling the middle of the orb.

"What is this?" Fiona held the orb in curiosity.

Mr. Storm looked up to see what Fiona was asking about. "That was a gift from my grandfather, he said that only a gentle yet strong soul could open it. I haven't tried but I can try it now and you could try if I fail."

Fiona handed him the orb and waited patiently for him to try to open the mysterious orb. Try as he might, Mr. Storm was not able to open the orb. He laughed and handed Fiona the orb. Fiona had a try and only got a sound of a lock being unlocked.

"Did you hear that" Fiona frantically asked as she tried to do it again.

"Yeah, but why can't you get another unlockage" the man wondered.

"Maybe he referred to two souls and not one cause I ain't gentle but you are and I am strong but you aren't like that type."

"Good idea, pass it here" Mr. Storm demanded.

He tried to unlock the orb and as Fiona theorized, he unlocked another part. They did the same thing over and over again until Mr. Storm did a final try and the orb opened. Inside was a note, black powder, casing and a needle in a bottle of a blue-green liquid. Fiona read the note aloud.

"Dear Death Storm my grandson and Captain Fiona of the Arendelle royal guard, use this to your advantage to defeat my father, Death Storm the 1st. Bring honor to the Storm demon family and kill the bastard. From Raff Storm, your grandfather and Allie."

"Well shit, grandpa was a big supporter of the Death Storm down movement, another reason to love him."

"Sure."

Fiona looked at the man as he stood from his chair. He waved to Fiona as he walked down the hall to a large room on the other side. Fiona followed the man in silence after he closed the door behind himself. She slowly and quietly opened the door and saw Mr. Storm talking to a hooded man in the large room. She quickly shut the door as she silently moved into the room. She listened onto their conversation.

"You sure she is the reason for Death Storm's defeat in our time" the hooded man looked at Mr. Storm in a suspicious way.

"Listen. She is the woman my grandfather told me about, one-eyed, white eye-patch, swordsman, wears 19th century guard's armour, impatient, she also fits his description of the woman he said will take Death Storm down."

"Listen. We are both trying to redeem our family's honor. Me because of my ancestor, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. You with your great-grandfather, Death Storm the first. So don't lecture me on your grandfather's prophesy" Fiona gasped as he said Hans' name.

Mr. Storm clutched his fist as he was insulted by the hooded man's comment on his grandfather. "Don't... Say... That... about... my... grandfather's... prophesy."

"Shit" Fiona whispered to herself.

"What was that sound"

"Fiona, are you here?"

"Nope. Just me" a familiar voice laughed from the shadows, "you both are traitors to both your families."

"Death Storm, where you son of a bitch."

"Here with your friend, Fiona" the voice roared as he lifted Fiona up by her arms.

"Put her down you fuck"

"Fine" Death Storm smiled as he disappeared into flames with Fiona.

They both reappeared on the railing to the next level of the room. Death Storm tilted his head with a smile and dropped Fiona from the floor he was on. Fiona closed her eyes as she fell to the floor. To her in felt like her death was in slow motion but to everyone else, it was as quick as you would expect. Mr. Storm attacked ferociously with his sword at Death Storm. He saw the woman who his grandfather trusted die. The hooded man removed his cloak revealing a man with a resemblance of Hans. The Hans look-alike attacked Death Storm with great strength but was knocked back into a bookcase on the opposite side of the room. Mr. Storm swung at his great grandfather's legs and made the beast fall. Before Death Storm regained his strength, Mr. Storm knocked a statue over on top of him. He then proceeded to reach Fiona's body. He found what was her body, damaged, disfigured, not deserving to be in this state.

"You fuck" Mr. Storm screamed as he clutched his fist into balls.

"Thane, kill your friend. Mr. Storm, kill Thane if you want her to live" Death Storm laughed.

"What?" the Hans look-alike and Mr. Storm screamed.

"Do it or she will never live again. Make your choice, her life or your friend's"

"Never!" Mr. Storm roared.

"Mr. Storm, kill me. My life for hers. Fucking do it. NOW" Thane demanded as he dropped his sword.

"I can never strike a friend down" Mr. Storm gave a deadly look at Death Storm.

"You both have made a choice, time for both of you to die" Death Storm smiled.

Thane and Mr. Storm both gave each other a look that said, lets kill him now. They both looked back at Death Storm and attacked. Fiona's head moved slightly so her eyes faced the three. Her vision was what remained of her life. She watched until it was their end. Her vision went black as her life was finally drained from her body.

_-Fiona's Dream-scape (1st person)-_

_I woke to a surprised pain in the back of my head. I felt where the pain originated and saw blood on my hand. How could this be, unless my dream was real. Maybe this is the dream or something like that._

_"Fiona" a male voice yelled pass my door._

_"What" I yell back, worried about my head._

_"Queen Elsa and Captain Gordon ask for your presence immediately" the voice cries back, opening the door._

_I recognise the man instantly as our Russian, Xayo. He looks like has seen a ghost as he saw me._

_"What... What is wrong" I ask, scared that my head is worser then I originally thought._

_"Your head, how are you even alive, half of it is caved in" he screams._

_I hear a voice to what I thought was my dream, "Death Storm, bring her back."_

_"Did you hear that" I ask the Russian man._

_"I am going to leave now, you are alive but you should be dead. SUSAN, help" the man replies._

_Instantly Susan is in the room with an evil look on her face, as if she knew about this. She laughs as I scream in pain as my head pain strengthens._

_-Real World (3rd_ person)-

Fiona woke inside a black bag. She heard voices outside the bag talking about the death of three people, one demon, two humans. She tries to move but the pain tells her brain otherwise. Soon she hears her bag being opened. She holds her breath as a woman in white wearing a mask and a demon move her from the bag to a steel table. They both turn and move two other bodies on another two steel tables. Fiona only sees Thanes body but the other looks like another normal person, it wasn't even Mr. Storm. Fiona moves back to the position she was in when the two people placed her on the table.

"Poor souls. All killed by the same guy, what is worst is that it was by Death Storm's great-grandson, Death Storm the 3rd. Why would he betray his family and more importantly, the law of the world. Doc" the woman asks the demon as he looks at Thane's body.

"Fucking bullshit is what it is" Fiona whispered to herself just loud enough for only her ears to hear.

"Yeah I know what you mean Carol" the demon grins as he moves to the unknown body.

"Yeah but it isn't like Mr. Storm to kill the innocent" the woman named Carol questioned.

"I know, but there is nothi... Holy shit, the woman is alive, quick, get my medical bag" the demon said in shock.

"It wasn't... Mr. Storm... It was... Death Storm" Fiona managed to say as she pushed herself of the table. "I still got to kill the fucker."

Carol watched in awe as Fiona walked out of the room and straight down the hall to the lockers where they keep the belongings that were found on each body. She finds her eye-patch, sword and armour. She found her boots in another locker along with her gauntlets. She looked for a way out. She found outside lots of people and demons surrounding Death Storm holding Mr. Storm.

"Death Storm the 1st. Let the innocent man go. It is me you want you fuck" Fiona screams.

Every single person turns to see who spoke.

Death Storm smiled as he saw Fiona standing there. He hoped that she would be dead but that was not the case. "Fiona, I thought you were dead. Get out of here you piece of shit *push Mr. Death away*. Now, Ms. Fiona, kill me and you can go to your own time or you can have multiple people kill me and you all send to your time."

"I think it will just be me" Fiona laughs as she braces for attack.

"You are not alone" Mr. Storm yells as he positions himself next to Fiona.

"Who wants to join the pathetic duo and try to be sent to the 19th century" Death Storm laughed with amazement.

"Join in when you want but we shall be the only for now."

Carol and the demon doctor that was in the room that Fiona woke in came out to see what was happening. Carol was the first to see two vs one. "Should we do something?"

"Only if you want to go back in time" a man said in a mock smile as he filmed the event, "you can join them but I don't think you want to."

"I will watch, unless I change my mind" Carol solemnly replied, worried about her friend and the woman.

"Take that you fuck" Fiona spat as she sliced at Death Storm's ankle.

"You want to know something Fiona, a friend of mine would love to come with us if we beat this asshole" Mr. Storm smiled.

"Who are they, it can't be Thane, he is dead. Do they work here" Fiona asked as she sliced Death Storm's back.

"Yep, her name is Carol Dragone. She is a nurse for Doctor Proca, a demon." Mr. Storm stabbed at Death Storm's left shoulder.

"I think I met her down in the morgue" Fiona smiled as she again sliced Death Storm's back.

"You think she will come with us" Mr. Storm asked as Death Storm fell in pain as blood left his body rapidly.

"Will you take me" Carol said as she walked up behind Mr. Storm.

"Woh, we will. Want to help kill him with us" Mr. Storm laughed.

"Only if it means we travel through time" Carol smiled as she took a scaple from her bag on her hip.

The three stabbed Death Storm's head and waited for something to happen. Suddenly, a portal opened up below each of them and they fell through They each grabbed each others hands as they fell and waited for their stop. They saw Elsa and Anna sitting next to each other with Elsa sad-looking and Anna worried. Carol, Fiona and Mr. Storm landed perfectly and Anna and Elsa ran as fast as they could to Fiona. Now they waited for Ticf and Kristoff to return.

**A/N, ended this section early but who cares right. Next section will be one chapter long, it will be about Ticf. Bye.**

**P.S. Carol was not supposed to exist but I saw that I had far too many male OCs and I know if I will kill them or not.**


	20. FireStorm

**A/N, sorry for this being short. Summary, it is about Ticf and he is in the year, 101. One chapter limit for him. ****To da story.**

Chapter 20: FireStorm

Ticf remained calm as he fell down the portal that formed below him. He knew exactly what was going on at the moment, he was going through time. He saw that he fell last, Elsa, Anna, Fiona and Kristoff all fell before him. He heard another portal open where Elsa was before he finally fell. He laughed as he fell, there was no way he was going to die. The devil grinned as he saw the ground below him. He landed on one knee and one fist on the ground. Ticf looked up and turned his head to the right then to the left to take in the surrounding. He stood and walked to the sight of smoke on the horizon.

"Hello, you understand me" Ticf asked as he entered a clearing filled with many people. The people didn't take much notice of him. "Hey. Answer me."

After he screamed this, a big figure came out of the forest. Tiff recognised this figure instantly, it was Death Storm. "About time someone who I understand arrived."

"Shit."

"Why is this shit?"

"You. You fucking tyrant."

"Kill me then but after a meal."

Ticf raised his eye-brow in suspicion. "Why?"

"Because we understand each other and these guys don't understand us."

"I don't trust you."

"Don't blame ya."

"Where are we and when are we?"

"Arendelle, 101."

"Fine."

"Twelve minutes, grab your sword, we will fight after we eat."

"This will not take long then?"

"Yep."

Ticf sat on the ground with a young girl that was playing with some sticks. Death Storm came over with two cooked pieces of some form of animal meat. Death Storm ate quickly and waited for Ticf to finish.

"When do we fight?"

"Now, if ya want."

"Lets go."

"Okay."

Death Storm drew his sword, Letum-Terra, while Ticf drew his, Cyclops' eye. They both took a step back and charged at each other. Ticf hit his mark, Death Storm's head, while Death Storm got his, Ticf's ankle. The tyrant fell without a sound.

"That was over quick."

Suddenly a portal opened up below Ticf and he fell. He landed next to Anna, scaring everyone in the room. He smiled at the fact his fight was easy and that he was back.

**A/N, sorry again for the shortness. Quality over quantity, and this is neither. Bye.**


	21. Before he knew it, part 1

**A/N, yes last chapter was shit. Why, I made it poorly. Deal with it. This chapter will be one half of Kristoff's story. To da story.**

Chapter 21: Before he knew it, part 1

Kristoff woke in a strange field after his fall. There was one thing on his mind, where is Anna. He looked for her for hours but had no luck. Suddenly there was a noise from behind the blonde man. Kristoff turned to see a large wolf growling at him. The man immediately decided that he should run for his life, there was no way he was going to hurt an animal for no reason. As soon as he was far enough from the wolf, Kristoff looked for something to make a hut. He found several large pieces of bark, a couple of sticks and some leaves for either a fire or make-shift pillow.

"Where the hell am I" Kristoff said aloud.

"I see you mastered crafting and speech" a female voice said from behind the blonde man.

Kristoff jumped at the voice. He wasn't expecting anyone to b near him. He turned and saw a beautiful, young woman leaning on a tree. "Wh...Who are you?"

"I forgot, you humans haven't fully evolved yet. I am the angle/demon hybrid, Jarque. I am banished from all the realms except Earth because for being a hybrid."

"For your information, lady, I know of the Hybrids. My friend, Ticf and his brother, Greed told me about them. I hope you know them?"

"How is a human a friend of the Princes of Hell? I am going to call those fuckers right now."

Out of the blue, two flames appeared and two demons stood where they use to be. Kristoff recognised both these demons as Ticf and Greed.

Ticf looked to see who had summoned him and Greed. He wasn't surprised to see it was Jarque. What did surprise him was the presence of a human. "Jarque, who is this guy and why is he human?"

"Ticf, don't you recognise me? It's me, Kristoff. You brought my wife back to life after Greed killed her."

Greed looked at Kristoff in surprise as he said his name and the mention of a wife. "How can a human have a wife, they don't have proper religions yet?"

"Please tell me that Mockery isn't fucking around and brought his friend from another time and dumped them here?" Ticf rubbed his forehead.

"Mockery is dead, in my time if I am in another" Kristoff informed with kindness.

"Shit. He warned me this would happen. He said at his death, five of his friends would be present and travel through time after he dies. I take it you are one of those friends? And who are the others?" Ticf asked worryingly.

"Yes, I was present at his death. The others were, you Ticf, my wife, Princess Anna, my sister-in-law, Queen Elsa and newly appointed chief guard, Captain Fiona. You are also the Devil in my time" Kristoff answered honestly.

"What happened to me and Jarque" Greed asked with harshness for not being a 'close friend' of Mockery's.

"You protect your son, Ticf's son, my daughter, Elsa's daughter and Fiona's adoptive mother. Does answer your question" Kristoff answered.

"Yeah. But not the part about Jarque" Greed replied.

"Yeah, what about me" the woman whined.

"I honestly don't know, I never meet you" Kristoff smiled.

The woman clutched her fist at Kristoff's smile. "Don't smile."

"Why?" Kristoff raised his eyebrow.

"She hates smiles because she can't be happy due to her not allowed in any realms except Earth" Ticf answered, "Jarque, when I become the Devil, if I do, I will let you in Hell."

Suddenly there was a sound of twigs breaking from behind Jarque. The group turned to see what had caused the sound. They were surprised to see a woman in the Egyptian religious realm female armour.

"Cleo, is that you?" Kristoff asked the woman.

"Shit. I wasn't expecting anyone here. Who are you, the guy that said my name?" the woman asked in surprise.

"How the fuck do you know her?" Ticf barked.

"I think it is kinda obvious now, he is from another time" Jarque replied in a smart ass way.

"I think you are correct" Kristoff agreed.

Cleo was still in shock at what was happening. She wanted to know who this guy was and what they were on about. There was something in the back of her mind that said to trust this guy but be careful near him.

"If you are from another time, what is my fate" Cleo rudely asked.

"I don't think that would be wise" Greed answered for Kristoff.

"I will tell you one thing but around these guys" Kristoff answered.

The other three left the area so Kristoff could not be heard. Cleo gave Kristoff a look that said, tell me.

"What happens to you is that you end up having problems with the inside of your throat. Because of the problem, you bleed into your throat and can barely speak."

"Fuuuck. That sucks. What about Ticf, Greed and Lucifer, you know, the demon brothers I get along with?"

"Sorry, can't say."

"Fine. You three can return now" Cleo shouted.

The three returned and asked Kristoff questions about his time but he regretted telling Ticf about the kiss he receives from Elsa in front of Cleo. Both Ticf and Kristoff received a slap because of it.

"Tell me, Kristoff. Who is Death Storm to you" Ticf asked, playing with a small fireball.

"Psychopathic, tyrant, ugly as hell demon, not exactly fair but can be fair, grey skinned, uses the sword Letum-Terra, I know he is a disaster demon and lastly, his voice, loud, dark." Kristoff extinguished Ticf's flame.

"About sums him up" Greed laughed.

The group sat on the ground until it was dark, then Greed, Ticf and Cleo left Jarque and Kristoff. What was going to happen that night will determine if Kristoff return to his time.

**A/N, much better. Final chapter at the days max after this. Bye.**


	22. Before he knew it, part 2

**A/N, final chapter for the Kristoff stand-alone section. To ze story.**

Chapter 22: Before he knew it, part 2

Kristoff walked with the demons, hybrid and Egyptian woman as they made their way to a clearing. Cleo had told the other four about a large clearing in the centre of the forest. As they walked into the clearing, they saw three figures walk into the clearing from the opposite side of them. They couldn't make out two of the figures but the one they did make out was someone they didn't want to see. The third figure was Death Storm. The tyrant looked like he was injured from his chest down.

"HELP!" Death Storm screamed to the five, "A PSYCHO IS TRYING TO KILL ME!"

Ticf didn't buy this neither Greed, Cleo and Kristoff. Jarque however, believed the demon needed help and ran to his aid. As she reached the tyrant, three black mist like entities attacked her and Death Storm's companions. All that could be heard was the screams of the three unlucky people being attacked. The group of heroes ran to the aid of the four being attacked by the three entities. Cleo drew her sword and slashed at one of the entities, splitting it in half and having it burst. The two other entities somehow made the companions of Death Storm start bleeding. Both fell down dead.

Kristoff held one of the entities while Greed sliced its supposed neck. "Fuck. What are these things?"

"I don't know but whatever they are, they are going down" Ticf replied with a hint of anger as he hacked at the final entity's 'chest'.

The last entity burst into ash as it died. Death Storm fell to the ground with a heavy thud and groaned from his pain. If there was one thing he didn't like showing, it was weakness. Jarque knelt next to the tyrant and asked if he was okay. The tyrant responded by shaking his head.

"Death Storm, you fuck. What did you do to Anna" Kristoff barked as he pushed the hybrid out of his way.

"I am sorry but I don't know you? Who is this Anna? Wait, you didn't go through time with that other fuck, the one that sent the Schwienkangi on us" Death Storm asked.

"That other guy is you, you psychopathic fuck" Kristoff screamed.

"There is no way I am that psychopathic to try and kill my past self unless it is only the section of me that is always looking for a fight" Death Storm calmly replied, breathing with annoyance.

"Oh you are more psychopathic in my time, that is for sure" Kristoff smirked.

Suddenly, there was a loud cracking sound. The group jumped and turned to see a bigger, redder version of Death Storm. The red Death Storm had an evil grin on his face. His grin grew wider when he spotted Kristoff amongst the group.

"How good, I have been looking for you Kristoff. You know how long? Too fucking long and now you are here and I can finally kill you. You ready to die" the red Death Storm laughed in a psychopathic way that sent chills down everyone's spines.

"Why have you sent me here" Kristoff barked.

"Oh it wasn't me who sent you here. It was Mockery's time portal. You see, you exist in the time before domesticated animals at the moment and the only way you can get back is if you kill me. Don't worry, the other four have done their task of killing the sections of my soul I have sent to their time. Anna killed my deception side, Elsa my fairness, Ticf my strength, Fiona my weakness and you with my rage side" the red Death Storm explained in a cold way.

"Kill you. With pleasure" Kristoff laughed as he grabbed Greed's sword and attacked the demon.

"Bring it" the red Death Storm screamed as he formed two black battle hammers **(****I don't know the technical name for them).**

Kristoff attacked the tyrant to tire the demon out. Jarque, Greed, Cleo, Ticf and the usual Death Storm watched. Kristoff slashed left and right. Hacked up and down. Stabbed when he could. He didn't notice the red Death Storm was preparing for a heavy punch to his gut. Kristoff fell to the ground as one of his ribs broke from the force of the punch. Jarque ran to Kristoff's side out of pure instinct. She helped the injured man up and attacked the red Death Storm. Kristoff picked Greed's sword off the ground and helped attack the tyrant. The red Death Storm was knocked back as Kristoff and Jarque slashed down. The two both slid their swords into the tyrants neck. Kristoff threw the sword he took from Greed back to its owner and fell with surprise as well as Jarque from a portal below him.

"Please don't make me die" Jarque screamed next to Kristoff.

Below them, they saw the floor of the dinning hall of the palace. There they noticed Elsa, Anna, Fiona, Ticf, the group from outside the hall and three faces Kristoff had never seen before. Kristoff landed on top of the table, splitting it in two. Jarque however, landed on her feet without a sound.

**A/N, everyone is back in their own time, giving a few newbies. Bye.**


	23. New Friends meet Old Friends

**A/N, loads of new guys now. What to do... What to do?**

Chapter 23: Old Friends Meet New Friends

Everyone was relieved that they had all returned to their time. Sure some of them miss some of their new friends but at least they were with their old friends and some new faces. Anna sat in a corner by herself, sad that Ellen, Skull, Yama, Betas, Firl and a few of the other people she met were not among the group. Kristoff walked over to his wife and sat with her.

"What's wrong Anna, your with friends and family?" the man asked in a concerned voice.

"I actually miss the people I met in the future. Sure two of them exist now but... I miss the ones I won't be able to see anymore" Anna wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Who are these people you met but can't see again?"

"They go by the names Ellen, Skull and Jordon."

"Who can you see today?"

"Firl, a woman named Betas and a guy named Yama."

"You met a future version of me then" a cheeky voice calmly said from behind the couple.

"Yes Firl, I did and he is just as annoying as you" Anna replied with a smile.

"Tell me. Who do I fall in love with or don't I" the cheeky demon asked with a smile.

"I honestly don't know that but I can tell you that you protect a young Princess. She goes by the name of Ellen. You will recognise her because she looks like Elsa and she explains to me that you actually do jump realities. She knows so because you accidentally gave her the ability to do so" Anna smiled, surprising Kristoff and Firl himself.

On the other side of the room, Elsa and Ticf were discussing about Susan's betrayal.

"I still can't believe she betrayed us. We need to reveal that the woman who looks like Susan is not Susan but Decoy's daughter" Ticf said to the queen while he stroked an imaginary beard.

"Agreed. She has a flaw in her plan. Susan already revealed herself to us" Elsa answered.

"What are you two talking about" a young male's voice asked.

Ticf turned to see his son sit on the rubble caused by Susan and Death Storm. "Ummmm... we were talking about stuff. Aren't we Elsa."

Elsa caught on quickly and replied, "nothing too important just like what happened in the time we went to."

"I ain't buying it. I know you were talking about what happened to Mockery and who did it. By the way, I know that is not the real Susan. Remember, demons can see auras, except you dad. You failed to see that it wasn't Susan that left the room" the young boy grinned.

"Smart boy you have there, Ticf" Elsa laughed.

"A little too smart if you ask me" Tocf responded.

In the centre of the room, Jarque, Carol, Fiona and the rest of the group spoke to each other.

"Fiona... Who are the people that came back with you? If I can ask that is" Haley asked in curiosity.

"The man is Mr. Storm and the woman is Nurse Carol. Mr. Storm saved my life at the expense of of another's. Carol I met after I woke from my death like state" Fiona answered as she hugged the young princess.

"Captain Fiona... Elsa would like you. Now would be good" Syo shouted to the guard.

"Gotta go. If you want to ask about the time I went to, ask Carol or Mr. Storm" Fiona asked the group.

"So... Carol... What is your duty in the future? Do you cut people up to fix them? Tend to the sick? Hurt children" Haley asked to scare her cousin for fun.

"No. I actually do multiple things but my main job is working out how people and demons died" Carol said to the princess, "and I know that you are trying to scare her. It was easy to spot when you asked the question."

"How do you figure out how someone died" Lilly asked in her paranoid voice.

"I look at pictures of their bones. Look at pictures of their organs. Check the skin. Blood colour. Wounds they may have. Stuff like that" Carol answered, smiling at the small girl.

"That sounds so... amazing" Haley rolled hr eyes.

"Don't be rude Princess Haley, she was just answering Lilly's question" 'Susan' snapped, smacking the back of Haley's head.

"You haven't been yourself, Captain Susan. What has gotten into you. You never hit her" Lilly asked with her eye-brow raised.

"I never do it in front of you until now" 'Susan' answered, jokingly grinning at Lilly.

"Bullshit you do. That is the first time you done it" Haley barked.

Before any of the group could say another word, Elsa spoke. "Everyone. We have an announcement."

"As you know. Mockery has died and one of us has killed him. We actually know who it is but the problem is, it isn't the real them in the room. It is actually Decoy's daughter Betas who is in that person's place" Ticf announced in his calm voice.

The hairs on the back of Betas' neck raise as they knew that she wasn't Susan. She calmed herself before she revealed herself to the rest of the group.

"The imposter is Susan" Anna cried.

Everyone turned to face 'Susan' in shock. How could she, the real one kill Mockery and the fake one fool them so easily. Lilly covered her surroundings with ice and made a small dome over herself. Jarque drew her sword and planned on sliding it into the imposter's throat. Greed forced the gravity around her become extremely heavy, so she couldn't stand. Haley grabbed the first knife she saw and prepared to attack. Everyone else but Anna made weapons and/or drew weapons. Anna stepped in front of everyone to protect her.

"Stop" she ordered as she formed flames around her hands.

"What are you doing Anna" Ticf asked calmly.

"She is not like you think. In the time I went to, she helped the people who wanted Death Storm dead" Anna explained.

"Believe her, Betas is one of your own" Mr. Storm defended Anna, "I know because in my time, she is my mother."

"And she is my adoptive mother. So that shows whose side I am on" Carol joined.

"Get out of the way" Elsa barked at the two new friends and her sister.

Before anyone moved, Moon came running in with a guard at top speed. She breathed heavily as she caught everyone's attention. "Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, the rest of ya. There are two people at the gates requesting for all of you. They refuse to remove their hoods unless Anna is there pacifically."

"You are lucky. For now that is" Elsa hissed as she walked over to Moon and the guard.

Anna helped Betas calm as they followed. They all wondered who these two people were and why they won't take their hoods off unless Anna is there.

**A/N, who do you think they are? Answers next chapter. Bye.**


	24. Allies at the Gates

**A/N, who could those two people be? The answer, one or two paragraphs from now. Continue the story now.**

Chapter 24: Allies at the Gates

As Elsa, Anna and the rest of the group walked to the gates, none could help but wonder who these two people could be. Except for Anna and Mr. Storm. Both guessed who the people were but wanted to make sure they were correct. Elsa was the first to see the two visitors. She figured the one sitting by the fountain was female by their body shape while the other was male by their posture as it stood with their hands behind their back. The sitting figure was flipping a small coin covered in ice.

"Who are you two" Elsa called to the hooded figures.

"The question is not who are you two, it is why are you here" the sitting figure cried back to 'correct' Elsa.

Anna raised her eyebrow as she recognised this voice to be a woman that she thought she would never see again. The princess stepped forward and walked over to the figures. She knelt and hugged the woman. "How are you even here? I mean, how did you get here?"

"Essence of Mockery that you left behind. That is how you legend" the woman patted Anna's back as Elsa walked over. "Ya sister is here, why don't you introduce us to them."

"Yeah, introduce these two people" Elsa hissed to her sister, clearly still angry with Anna defending Betas.

"Everyone, please be quiet. I would like to introduce these two guest" Anna asked.

"Who are these two, Anna" Kristoff asked.

"These two are people I met in the 21st century. The man is future Prince Firl" Anna began.

The standing hooded figure dramatically ripped his hood off to reveal a handsome face with a few battle scars. "Surprise mother fuckers. Bet ya didn't expect that."

"Please shut up Firl. Remember who is in charge out of us two" the woman laughed from under her hood.

"I agree with you. Now everyone, this is Princess Ellen. Ellen, would you please remove your hood" Anna smiled to her friend.

"Not yet. I just need to take some painkillers and get rest. We actually been around here longer than ya think" Ellen explained, raising her hand so she could get Anna to help her up.

Anna did help Ellen but was shocked as the injured woman fell with pain on her face. Anna quickly caught her before Ellen got hurt from the fall. Carol came running over to see what was wrong with the girl. Ellen held onto Anna's shoulder and Carol's hand as they walked her over to a suitable area for her. Young Firl, Kristoff and the rest of the group walked over to Firl.

"Firl" Mr. Storm greeted the demon.

"Mr. Storm. Long time no see" Firl returned.

"Yep. I thought this version of you I would only have to meet once" Mr. Storm joked before shaking the demon's hand.

"I remember this exchange in Universe Preferred. Gets awkward after I say this" the future Firl grinned, succeeding in making it awkward.

After a few moments of the awkwardness, younger Firl spoke, "so this is my outcome, a battle damaged demon that travels with a woman. I am impressed with myself."

"To your information, I do know where you are getting with that and I will tell you this now, what your mind is thinking right now does not happen you young me" the future Firl mocked to the younger version.

"I hate you now" young Firl exclaimed.

"I hate you too. You see we are going to be the biggest of friends" future Firl sarcastically spoke.

Elsa had enough of the two Firls talking and left to see what was wrong with the woman named Ellen. As she approached her sister, Carol and Ellen, she saw Ellen swallow some pills and drink a small amount of water. There was one thing in her mind, why won't she take the hood off. Ellen spotted Elsa with ease.

"Hello, Queen Elsa of Arendelle. It is an honour to meet someone like you. Sorry if I come of rude but it is only because I was brought up that way. Sorry that I won't take my hood off but I ain't ready to reveal myself" Ellen smiled at Elsa.

"You are forgiven for your rudeness and for not taking of your hood. Tell me, where in the world are you the Princess of" Elsa asked.

"I am actually the only royal being left in the world in the time line Anna went to and I am the princess of Arendelle. So here in other words. Big shock isn't it" Ellen said as she fell to sleep on the bench she sat on.

Elsa was impressed with the honesty that these strangers gave her. It made her feel happy.

**A/N, yeah. Ellen and Firl (future) are in the Frozen timeline. Bye.**


	25. Another Death

**A/N, nearing the end of the official story. And by that I mean several more chapters. To the story.**

Chapter 25: Another Death

It was a day before the celebration of victory over Death Storm but no one was in the mood for the day. The night before, Ellen and Carol disappeared and no one knew where to. Anna checked every room in the palace. Ticf checked the forest. Elsa looked at her ice palace. Fiona searched in the city of Arendelle. Both Firls looked at the docks. Greed and Syo both asked if the citizens have seen any new woman in town. Mr. Storm checked the catacombs. Rapunzel, Haley, Lilly, Olaf, Eugene and Pastel searched on the ship Rapunzel and Eugene (and Pastel) arrived on. Jarque however, did not help with the search for the missing girls but rather trained with Cleo in the guard training area. It wasn't until late into the afternoon did anyone find the girls. It was Elsa that found the girls, asleep inside her ice palace. Both girls were poorly dressed and Ellen held a clear bottle in her hand. Much to Elsa's dismay, Ellen still had her face cover.

"I found the girls" Elsa thought to herself.

"I can hear you Elsa. What, you thought that it was only you three? Well I am sorry to say but I am here" an eerie voice laughed as a sword impaled Elsa's stomach. "Don't worry, you won't die but I think you won't be fit enough to leave. Oh by the way, the two girls have been put under a sleeping spell that effects wear off in six hours from now."

Elsa's vision went black only seconds after she saw the face of her attacker. Next thing Elsa knew, she was woke because of being bandaged up by cold, small hands. She looked to see who was bandaging her stomach and through her fuzzy vision, she could make out the dark skin of a woman. "Fucking hurry up Carol. For all we know, she is basically dead" the voice of Ellen screamed, "she is my fucking great-great-great-grandmother for crying out loud."

Elsa tried to speak but only dry air left her throat. The notice of her trying to speak caused Ellen to turn her head to see Elsa was awake.

_-Elsewhere-_

The search parties all returned to the Arendelle palace in worry because none have found the two girls. They waited to see if Elsa would return with them but none came. Lilly started to panic about her mother. Anna comforted the always paranoid girl with the loving reassurance.

"Why don't a small group of us go to her ice palace to see if she is still there" Greed suggested, "family and at least one guard should go."

"Smart option brother. Anna, you take Lilly, Kristoff, Haley and Celo up to the ice palace and search for the girls, all three" Ticf kindly ordered, "me and the others will look after Arendelle till you get back."

"Lets go. We need to find them" Cleo called as she pulled four horses and led Sven to the group.

"Ticf, Arendelle better be intact when we return" Anna jokingly threatened the devil.

"Come back soon" Fiona bowed.

Anna mounted her horse and helped Lilly onto her saddles front. Kristoff helped Haley onto her horse before connecting a sled to Sven. Cleo jumped up onto her horse and tied the extra horse's reins to her own horse's. The small group quickly left the Arendellen palace and headed to Elsa's ice palace. It was not long before they reached the summit of the North Mountain. They steadily climbed the mountain side.

"They better be up there" Cleo muttered to herself.

As they reached the ice staircase, the dismounted their horses and Sven's sled and walked up the damaged the staircase. As they entered the doors, they heard loud cries of fear coming from the upper floor. Lilly immediately hid behind Anna. Haley walked to the sound, intrigue at who it belonged to. As she entered the room of the cries origins, she saw the two missing girls, half-naked, with Carol comforting a crying Ellen. Haley saw Elsa lying on a bed made of ice with a blood soaked bandage over her stomach. The other four search members walked up behind Haley and saw the screen. Carol noticed the five at the doorway and gestured to them to take Elsa and get her to a much better area. Anna and Cleo carefully carried Elsa to the sled outside and waited for the others. After Ellen and Carol left the palace, They all mounted their respective horses (and reindeer sleds) and left with hast.

"Sorry that Haley and Lilly have to see me and Ellen near nude and all" Carol apologised to Anna.

"Haley has seen worst but I have no idea how Lilly will deal with it" Anna admitted, "but thanks for the apology."

Carol smiled and kept a close eye one Elsa. There was no telling what was going to happen to her but one thing was for curtain, the attacker stabbed her in a way that would only injure her.

"Watch out" Kristoff screamed as he saw Mr. Storm and future Firl come running being chased by a demon and Susan.

The group stopped and Kristoff and Cleo left their respective transportations and attacked the demon and Susan. Mr. Storm and future Firl turned to help the husband-wife duo. They killed the demon easy and had a hard time attacking Susan without being countered.

At last, they left Susan on the forest floor, bleeding. The four walked to the others. Carol jumped off her horse and ran to Mr. Storm, bringing him into a hug. They made a 180 degrees turn. This moment of happiness was short-lived as and arrow flew through Carol's shoulder and into Mr. Storm's chest.

**A/N, Nothing to say here anymore. Bye.**


	26. The Reveal

**A/N, another one of my favourite OCs is dead. Oh well, now I have to do what I always do, right some more. Let the story continue.**

Chapter 26: The Reveal

It was a long silent ride back to the castle in Arendelle after the death of Mr. Storm. Cleo rode in the front of the pack while Anna rode at the back. Firl was allowed to ride on Haley's horse with the princess. The body of Mr. Storm laid at the back of the sled with a spare sheet covering it. Elsa woke suddenly after about twenty minutes.

"Arrrh" she screamed as blood flowed out of her wound and into the bandage around her stomach.

Elsa's scream startled everyone as none expected her to wake. Cleo and Carol jumped off their horses and ran to the queen's aid. Carol examined the damage at Elsa's stomach properly this time and calmed down as she discovered that the wound was not bad as they originally believed.

"Elsa, are you okay" Cleo asked as Elsa stopped showing that she was in pain.

Elsa looked at the woman in anger. "What do you think?"

"Bad then" Cleo asked.

"You got that right" Elsa moved herself into a less discomforting position, "what happened to me anyway. All I remember was being stabbed by Susan and fainting after I found you two."

"I hope you are happy to hear that Susan is dead" Haley asked with annoyance.

"Shut up Haley" Ellen barked, causing Lilly to jump.

"Please don't scare me. Everyone knows how paranoid I always am" Lilly questioned.

Ellen bowed her head in shame. She forgot how paranoid Lilly was. Anything could give her a heart attack or something. Anna gave a reassuring smile to Ellen to cheer her up. Cleo and Carol both jumped back onto their horses and the group was off again.

They rode silently through the city of Arendelle. Luckily for them, no-one was out this afternoon otherwise their might be tons of questions that they can't answer. As they rode into the castle gates, they were greeted by worried staff and worried friends. Fiona and Ticf were both not present at the arrival of the group. Elsa was carried by Cleo and the royal doctor to her room so she could recover. Carol and Ellen left the area before anyone noticed their indecency of being near nude. Kristoff took both Haley and Lilly away from the staff and friends of the royals. Anna and future Firl stayed to explain what they knew of the story.

_-Day of Celebration-_

Elsa was aloud to leave her room for the ball, speech and what-nots of the celebration. She made herself a pretty blue dress with dark blue linings. She put her hair in its usual braids and put on minimal make-up.

Anna on the other hand slept in and was rushed to get ready when she woke. She made herself a specialised dress made from her own flames. The dress was black with patterns that resembled flames of red and yellow. She wore her hair in two braids.

Haley and Lilly both wore dresses that Elsa had ordered for the occasion. Haley's was a cute purple dress with the Arendellian crest on her right shoulder. Lilly's dress was a pretty pink with white lining at the sleeves. Lilly's hair was brushed finely and finished off with a pink bow. Haley's hair was left slightly messy at her request.

Ellen made herself a purple dress with a blue streak down the left sleeve. She made herself a cape with hood and wore it. Under her hood, her hair was less messy then she usually had it.

Carol wore a plain white dress and had her hair in a ponytail.

Fiona wore her guard armour but instead of her usual white eye-patch with the heart, she wore an eye-patch that had a white dot over where her pupil would be and the rest was black with the exception of the lining which was another white part. Her hair was done in a bread down her back.

Rapunzel wore a purple pink dress that she brought with her. Her hair was in its usual fashion.

All the males wore tuxedoes except for Ticf. The devil himself wore the Hell royal attire. This consisted of a black jacket, grey shirt, black pants, metal coated boots and metal coated gloves.

As they lined up to sit in their respective seats for the speeches that Ticf, Elsa and Anna had prepared, Ellen cleared her throat.

"I think it is about time I show my face" she signed as the group looked at her.

"Do it Ellen" Anna supported.

Ellen nodded to Anna and removed her hood. Everyone who haven't seen her face were shocked to see that it was Elsa's face with a few scars and short hair. They also noticed that Ellen's hair was purple in two streaks. Anna smiled at Ellen finally showing her face to the group, she was happy that Ellen showed bravery.

**A/N, tomorrow I won't be able to post chapter 27 due to a school excursion. Bye.**


	27. Unexpected Guest

**A/N, I know that this story isn't successful but I what to see this through. I am so close to finishing. Now for this chapter to begin.**

Chapter 27: Unexpected Guest

Elsa ordered for the gates to be opened for the remainder of the guest to enter the castle. As the guest filed into the dinning hall to see who could sit the closest to Elsa and the other Royals. Those who hoped that they would were disappointed to see all the seats filled with demons and four unknown faces. As they looked at the tables that were laid out for them, they noticed that they were divided into 'regions'. One man was not pleased with his seating arrangements, he sat close to the 'region' that contained the Southern Isles. Many servants brought out trays stacked with plates of plates for the guest shortly after they sat down. Before anyone ate the food they were given, the hostess and her company rose from their seats. All the guest had their eyes on the line.

Elsa cleared her throat before she spoke. "Welcome dear guest. I hope that you all got her without incident. As you all should know, six years ago, the demons Death Storm and six of the seven deadly sins attacked Arendelle. If it wasn't for sister's unwanted death, we would never of stood a chance against the seven. But since Anna did die, we met the current devil, Ticf. He was outcasted from Heaven and Hell and he was sent to Limbo. There Anna met him and he protected her with his life. Exactly ten Earth months later, Ticf came to Earth with the soul of Anna, so he could resurrect her. It was because of this resurrection that we saw the true picture, Hell was preparing for war and they were attacking us first. We defended the dignity of Hell, Heaven and Earth by defeating the demons that attacked. We however did not go without lost. We lost some great heroes like Captain Gordon and common man Jak. May we have a moment of silence for these fallen and the many more."

Everyone bows their heads for the full moment **(A minute and a half)** and not sound is heard. Ticf broke the silence to address the moment to be over. "Thank you for showing your respect for the dead. Elsa would you kindly finish your speech."

Elsa smiled at the devil and spoke again. "As Ticf said, thank you for your respect. As many of you know. Captain Lauren was one of our heroes and she became a mother like figure for Jak's daughter, Captain Fiona. These two have quickly replaced Gordon for top guard, exceeding Commander Susan. These two showed their true courage during the attack. Fiona by warning us about the demon Snipes and Lauren protecting the innocent with her life. With the negatives aside for now, if it wasn't for the war between Hell and the other realms, we would of never have our allies, Ticf of Hell, Greed of Hell, Cleo of the Egyptian Mythology realm, Micheal of Heaven and many others. Now I believe that Ticf has a few words to say."

Ticf smiled at Elsa as she took a step back. He turned back to the guest and began his small speech. "Thank you Elsa. Now as you all now must know, I am the current Devil but I am not like how the Devil is made out to be in the bible and other stories. I was going to say all of what Elsa said but there is no point with going over the same things over and over again. There is two things I like to add onto her speech. Snipes sacrificed his magical aura to bring you back to life, dear Elsa. The other thing is that we, me and Greed, have sacrificed our demon sides to protect you. I think Greed should do his speech. Thanks Elsa for making mine short."

Greed shook his head at Ticf's joke. He stepped forward with his head held up. "So, that happened. As you guess, I am Ticf's brother, the sin Greed but I am not greedy. I personally thought Ticf would have lots to say so I made my speech fairly short. When I met these humans for the first time, it was not a good one. When I met most of them, I was an assassin for Hell. Iwas hired to kill Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and many others. I only killed one and that was Anna. It was because of her dying that I saw what I was becoming, a clone of Wrath's inhuman desires. After this I ended up playing Wrath by pretending I was on his side. It wasn't until Anna's resurrection that I showed which side I was truly on. I stopped Wrath from destroying Anna's body at the risk of my identity of his right hand man. It took a long time before anyone who was there to wake from their unconscious state. Anna woke without most if not all her memories. It wasn't long until we could bring those back and we got a surprise because she didn't go unconscious or die. She just laughed as Ticf got worried. She did however get a small amount of Ticf's fire aura giving her the power over fire. Then Wrath and Death Storm attacked but Ticf, me and Susan defeated them. Now we got now, a peaceful treaty. I actually just realised how long that was."

Elsa stepped forward again while Greed stepped back. "Thank you Greed. Interesting ending to your speech. Now you can eat what our chefs and Ticf's chefs have made you all."

The guest all sat in their seats and ate what had been brought out for them. To their amazing, the food was still hot. Servants began to set up a long row of tables in front of the Royals and company. Then a separate group of servants laid the table with the groups favourite foods and what they all guessed was the new comers favourite foods. Everyone was only just finishing before they heard a noise outside the doors. Suddenly the doors were flung off their hinges followed by a cloud of smoke and six figures. One of the figures laughed.

**A/N, please review. This chapter had lots of dialogue so it was harder to write. See you guys next chapter which is the planned 3rd last chapter.**


	28. When a Tyrant Falls

**A/N, continuing the story now.**

Chapter 28: When a Tyrant Falls

Ellen and Elsa stood quickly for an attack. As the smoke cleared, there Death Storm, Susan and several humanoids in demon grade armour. Death Storm laughed for a long time before he could speak. He spoke harsh.

"Well hello cunts. Elsa you fucking slut. Ellen I see you came back to this pathetic time. Both Firls, how unpleasant. Jarque, I thought you died all those years ago, have you been a whore all this time. Ticf, fucking devil himself. Anna the fiery slut. Kristoff the guy with a reindeer fetish. Greed, the traitorous Deadly Sin. Haley, how is your crush on the young Firl. Syo you are the only one I can't say jack shit about. Cleo, the acrobatic bitch. Lilly, do you wonder who your father is, I have him among me right now if you didn't know. Fiona, have you told anyone of your friends who Mr. Storm was yet. Yet me tell them, Mr. Storm is Death Storm the third, my grandson. Carol, last full blood human in your time, how will you fuck I wonder, I know Ellen does" Death Storm laughed. One of the demon guards Ticf brought with him drew his sword and ran at the tyrant. Death Storm turned on the spot and blasted the guard with a lighting bolt, turning him into ash. "Don't even try it."

The guest all ran out off their seats and tried to find a way out of the room that didn't have a demon at the exist. Future Firl pulled a weapon from his coat. Ellen, Anna, Carol and one of the demons with Death Storm recognised the weapon. Firl fired his gun at Death Storm. The bullet missed his head but got the tyrants shoulder. Susan threw a knife at future Firl, causing the demon to fall to the ground, dead.

"Check the rest for weapons" Susan barked at the only demon standing with the Tyrant and herself.

The demon did as he was asked and walked up to the group of heroes. He pulled out the weapon Snipes always carried with him. He pointed it at the group and moved his head to indicate to get on the ground. The group of heroes all knelt as the demon removed all weapons from each one, except for Anna and Elsa.

"All weapons removed, that I can find that is" the demon called before he put the weapon behind his shoulders and the hand not on the weapon by his side.

Susan smiled as she made her way to Fiona. She pulled another knife from her sleeve and grinned at the guard. "You fucking little bitch, you took the job I wanted on your first day. You defended the bitch Lauren when you were 11. Now I return the favour. Take this bitch." Susan slashed at Fiona's face, leaving a large deep cut from her forehead to below her damaged eye. "You look sad, why don't I fix that for you." The traitor grabbed Fiona's face and drove the knife in the guard's left cheek and carved a curved line to her mouth. "Now you have a smile, kinda." The crazy woman stood up and licked the knife to remove the blood as she walked away.

Fiona's face showed how much pain she was in. The demon that collected the weapons knelt next to Fiona. "Hey boss, I think we could stitch the cut so it heals into a less creepy smile but still have it there as memorabilia."

Death Storm and Susan looked at the demon in interest, they never thought that he would suggest something nice yet cruel.

"You got yourself a deal, élite 1" Death Storm laughed, "get the slut Carol to stitch it up, that way it will not be too ugly."

The demon nodded. He stood and dragged Fiona to Carol. He knelt down and held Fiona still as Susan came over with medical gear. The insane woman dropped the bag on Fiona's free arm, causing the breaking sound of bones to be heard. She then left, smiling like an insane idiot. Carol said sorry to Fiona before she stitched up the cut.

The demon slightly turned his head and whispered, "get ready. Elsa and Anna will attack the psychos. Don't make hint that I told you information. Just say don't do anything like this to the rest."

Carol put a face of horror as the demon stood up. She said as she was told to say. "Please. Don't do this to the rest. Please, I beg you."

Susan grinned at this woman. She knew she would be doing the exact same thing to the rest. The demon walked away from the group and calmly walked to his bosses. Elsa and Anna looked at each other quickly before they made their move. The demon pulled his weapon from his shoulders and smiled as he fired it at Susan. The woman clutch he chest as blood spread from around it. She stepped back before she fell to the ground, dead. Death was too shock to react properly. Elsa and Anna both formed a sword out of their respective powers and pulled the small knives they had with them from the ground and charged at the tyrant. The others fended off the other demons from both the three who attacked the leaders and the guest. The three who attacked the leaders cut, slashed, stabbed and hacked at Death Storm. Elsa sliced off the demon's arm. Anna cut off the right leg. The traitor to Death Storm drove his sword into his skull. The other demons were killed by the demons of the group of heroes. Their happiness of victory was cut short as Elsa fell to the ground as she felt an unbearable pain in her chest.

**A/N, did you guys think I forgot about Prides poison. Yep, that is what is wrong with Elsa. Bye.**


	29. Pride's Poison

**A/N, So second last chapter, planned that** **is.**

Chapter 29: Pride's Poison

Everyone surrounded Elsa as she squirmed with unimaginable pain in her chest. Ticf acted quickly and examined the scar from Pride's attack six years ago. His eyes widened as he saw the scar was now a rich blue colour. As the scar grew to a richer shade, Elsa made inhuman moves all over her body. Greed was suddenly engulfed by flames as Elsa bent her arm in the incorrect direction, causing her to cry with more pain. It wasn't long before Greed returned from wherever he went with a bottle of a green-purple liquid. The demon that betrayed Death Storm held Elsa down as Ticf held her mouth open. Greed rested the lip of the bottle on Elsa's lips and poured the liquid down into her throat.

"What did you just give her" Anna screamed as Elsa stopped moving after the liquid entered her body.

"A cure. She was infected with stage three Pride's Poison. With the amount of pain she was receiving, it is a wonder she isn't dead" a young, female voice said from behind the group.

The group turned to see Moon but something was different about her. Ticf was the first to notice, she was more human looking. The messenger demon no longer had an abnormal skin colour, stereotypical horns and her wings and tail were no longer noticeable.

"What do you mean? How is Pride tied into this? He has been dead for six years" Anna snapped.

"Is it because six years ago, Pride caused the scar on my mother's shoulder. The blade he used had the poison on it" Lilly questioned.

"Smart girl. Yes, it was exactly that" Fiona confirmed for the little girl.

Elsa groaned from behind them. They noticed that she was functioning like normal. She rubbed her forehead as she had a headache.

"Mummy, your alright" Lilly squealed, hugging her mother.

"Elsa. Are you alright" Anna asked as Elsa pulled a face that said, who is this child hugging me. This face caused Lilly to become worried.

"You guys need to learn to take a joke. Come here Lilly" Elsa laughed as she embraced her daughter into a hug.

Amongst the happiness, a figure pushed themselves off the ground and laughed an evil laugh.

Greed saw the figure grab a knife near it and throw it at the group. Before anyone noticed, he leaped into the knife's path. The knife struck his neck, he gasped as he saw the life faded from his body. Ticf saw his brother's motionless body with the knife in the neck. The Devil looked at the figure and saw it was Susan, the one believed to die first. He formed a fireball and blasted the traitor out the door, into a torch holder outside. The group all saw the action Ticf did in horror, they never thought him as the revengeful type but they were wrong. The demon that betrayed Death Storm stepped up next to Ticf and knelt beside him.

"I am sorry about your brother but, he did an honourable thing. He sacrificed his life for whoever that knife was aimed for. That is note worthy don't think" the demon whispered, "and what do you think he would say right now if it was you who sacrificed yourself."

"He would say, fucking hell, the writer killed my brother, whatever that means" Ticf honestly answered.

"Oh dear shit. He was a fourth wall breaker. Don't worry about what that means. I think I should reveal who I am truly am" the demon said, removing his helmet, revealing Snipes.

"Snipes. I still have a bone to pick with you" Anna cried, finally connecting the pieces.

"Anna. He helped me in the time I went to" Elsa ordered as Ellen and Carol helped her off the ground.

"I still don't trust him" Anna stated with a harsh tone.

Snipes shook his head as he spat on Death Storm's body. Finally the nightmare was over.

**A/N, Nooooo. Why would I kill Greed. It is the final chapter next. Bye.**


	30. The End

**A/N, had fun writing this but unfortunately, only one person has followed the story and no-one has review but hey, that didn't bother me too much so I kept on writing. Closing the story.**

Chapter 30: The End

It has been twelve days since the anniversary of the victory over Wrath and Death Storm and everyone was still slightly on edge with what happened. Tick was preparing to leave for Hell when Elsa walked into his room.

"Hello, King of Hell" Elsa happily laughed.

"Hello, Elsa. Listen, I am sorry I didn't tell you about Pride's Poison but, but I wasn't sure you would be immune or not and if the cure even works on humans. I just wish everything wou..." Tick was cut short by a kiss from the icy queen.

"I hope we make that a final kiss for now" Elsa giggled at Ticf's surprised look.

"Wh... Arrrr... Why" Ticf said as he was still shocked by Elsa's sudden kiss. This was the second time she has kissed him on the lips.

"Because you deserve my kiss. Not in the love way but in the close friend way, if that makes sense" Elsa blushed.

"I guess that makes sense for now" Ticf smiled, he knew exactly what Elsa meant.

"So what about Firl. His father died, will he return to Hell or will he go on his own path" Elsa asked, wanting to know and also wanting to change the subject.

"I believe he should do what he wants. Everyone should do what they want. If he comes with me, his choice, stats here, again his choice and if he travels, his choice" Ticf truthfully answered.

"You are a good man but he needs to be given at least some orders" Elsa stated with kindness.

"He already got his fair share of orders from Greed and I think it wise for him to finally be free from orders for now" Ticf honestly answered Elsa as he finished packing.

Elsa left Ticf's room and headed to her daughter's room. Lilly hasn't been the same since the incident. Elsa was getting worried about her more than she use too. Elsa heard a loud bang come from Lilly's room. She hurried and swung open the door, frightening the humanoids in the room. Elsa was surprised to see that Lilly was with Haley, Snipes, Carol, Ellen and Fiona. Snipes had Lilly and Haley both in his arms and the three other girls laughed with the children as Snipes fell from Elsa's surprise banging of the door.

"Hello your highness. We were just having some fun. Nothing illegal or far too dangerous. Right girls" Snipes innocently protested before Elsa could even speak.

"Oh really now. How about this" Elsa cheekily said before forming a snowball and pelting it at Snipes' face.

"Ow. Oh your going to pay Elsa" Snipes laughed as he leaped at Elsa, picking her up and dropping her on Lilly's bed. All the way through the short trip, Elsa playfully kicked and struggled from Snipes' grip.

All the girls laughed at the sight of Elsa being picked up. Ellen walked up next to Snipes and Elsa and playfully punched Snipes' shoulder before she covered Elsa in snow. Elsa shot up from under the snow and pelted Ellen and those behind her with snow. All the girls, except Fiona for a clear reason, joined into the fun. Ellen, Elsa and Lilly formed the snow, while the other girls and Snipes formed their own snowballs from the snow that laid on the floor. A knock came from the door as everyone was covered from head to toe with snow. Fiona opened the door for the knocker and found that it was Moon. The demon girl walked in holding a parchment in her left hand.

"Hello Moon, what do you have right there" Elsa asked with curiosity.

"I have here, the report from Lauren about you know what" Moon answered, handing Elsa the parchment, "she will be here to see Ticf and the others off."

Elsa gladly took the parchment off the demon and read it silently. She smiled to see that everything Lauren wrote on it was truthful. There was one thing that confused her but she pushed that aside, for now.

"Mummy, what did Lauren say on that piece of paper? And did the paper look old" Lilly asked her mother.

"Nothing for you to worry about. To answer the second question, I actually asked Lauren to write it on this because it has a lot to do with what I had her do" Elsa answered with a smile.

"Oh" Lilly said.

On the other side of the castle, Cleo, Xayo, Kristoff, Syo, Firl and the demon that was left of Ticf's guards all trained in combat. They all took a break when Moon came into the area.

"Whats up" Firl asked.

"Nothing just here to talk to Xayo privately" Moon answered, shocking Xayo.

"you sure" the Russian asked.

Moon nodded and led the Russian away from the group.

"So what do you think that is about" Kristoff quickly asked.

"I don't know but it is serious if Moon is talking to him privately" Syo confirmed his knowledge.

"My guess it has something to do with Mockery or something" Cleo laughed.

It wasn't long before the two returned to the group. Xayo had a surprised look on his face. He looked at the group before he spoke. "I have been chosen to be Mockery's replacement as an embodiment of time."

"Your joking right" Firl asked.

"He isn't joking" Moon answered.

The group congratulated the Russian man on making it to immortal status. They all made their way to the front gates as Ticf and his family and guards were to leave in five minutes.

They arrived early and they said their final goodbyes to Syo and the guard. Firl decided to stay. They waited for the others. The group that Elsa was previously with arrived followed by Ticf, Elsa and Anna. Tiff said his final goodbyes.

"You sure you want to stay" Ticf asked Firl quietly.

"Yes and don't worry, I will take care of them" Firl whispered back.

"Well goodbye, but remember, you're a demon and they are humans. You live longer then they can" Ticf laughed as he, Syo and the demon guard were engulfed by a flame.

The rest of heroes stood there. Elsa ended up having to have two rooms designed to Firl's and Snipes' likings since they both ended staying with them. A few weeks later, Haley asked Firl to date her. He accepted. Snipes became the third in command after Fiona and Lauren. Fiona may have a smile carved into her face but Lilly no longer fears the One-Eyed Maiden. Xayo learnt his new abilities quickly and said his goodbyes before he traveled far throughout time. Elsa remembered the last thing on the parchment that Lauren gave her.

She recited it one night.

"Thank you dear reader. The End."

**A/N, so ends this story.**


End file.
